


Tell me what to do

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Love, Getting Back Together, Impregnation, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Nesting, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Piano, Praise Kink, Scenting, Twins, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Oikawa Meimei is a pianist and a second year student of Aoba Johsai. Being an alpha, she was raised to perfection - raised by her single mom Oikawa Tooru.  One day inside the music room, a boy about her age went inside and ask if they can be mates right there and then.Both not knowing that they are the twins of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.*Story will focus on the twins and their parents love story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing omegaverse IwaOi since I am really into the Omegaverse fandom and IwaOi is my main OTP in Haikyuu!! :)
> 
> I am terribly sorry as this chapter is really short. This is somewhat a.. practice? Please do give me your comments as that would really help me improve my writing :)

Oikawa Meimei is a second year high school student in Aoba Johsai. She has dark brown hair, olive eyes and a slender physique. Standing at 172 cm, having the same blood and bearing the name Oikawa, she is expected to be - almost - perfect. The whole student body and faculty knew who her mother is - non other than Oikawa Tooru, one of the official volleyball players representing Japan.

Meimei usually spend her free time in the music club. She plays the piano and also good at singing. She definitely is everybody's dream girl.

But deep down her heart, behind her fake smiles, there is loneliness, hungry for a father's love, a father figure or so to say - her real father. For fifteen years she haven't seen any picture or heard anything specific about his father. That topic is also a taboo when her uncles Matsukawa and Hanamaki meets up with them to have dinner together. 

She is now busy practicing for the inter high competition . She will be performing Chopin Nocturne Op. 9, No. 2 which was requested by most of the faculty members. With her long fingers she genuinely pressed each and every key, softly, calmly. She lets the music sway her body and she was about to finish when she heard a loud thud. A boy was laying on the floor. She gasped and looked for her handkerchief and placed it on her nose and lips.

 

_Its an omega_

It's her first time in this kind of situation. She's like being drugged and she's starting to pant and pant and wanted to escape from the club room. Her instincts tells her that _holy shit! must.. must... shit.. must hold.. him....!_  But on her mind, she needs to finish her studies, attend university and become a famous pianist before getting pregnant. She's sweating. She'a trying her best to go around and walk away but the boy looked at her and said:

 

_"Hurry, I need you to fuck me"_

 

"I want you to fuck me"

 

Huh. Meimei asked herself if she heard the boy correctly.

 

"What the actual fuck did you say? HELL NO!" 

 

Meimei is catching her breath, only few steps away from the door and she can leave the rooms full of the omegas pheromones. She was about to put her left foot out until the boy grabbed her right leg and dragged her down - on the floor.

 

"Fuck you! I don't want this!"

 

"I can't take it anymore!"

 

The boy. In all fours move above Meimei's body.

 

"Fight it! Or can you just play with yourself! Don't drag me on this!"

 

"Act like an alpha you shit! I don't want a guy to take or mate with me! I'm not gay so please... Please"

 

The boy started to cry. Tears flowing from his eyes, to his face to Meimei's face. She suddenly felt her heart clenched. This boy just need someone who can comfort him. Someone who can spend his heat with. Meimei had a hint that this boy doesn't understand how heat works.

 

"Hey. I will help you"

"Really?"

"But no sex! Jesus!"

"Will.... Will that work?"

"Are you stupid? Do you know to how it works?"

"Uhm... no... I just know that male or female omegas must fuck an alpha and then.. mates... and stuff"

"You are really stu----pid. Move"

 

The boy sat on the floor and Meimei tied her hair up with the elastics on her wrist. The boy became really wet as his pants are soaked with his lewd juice. His bottom was twitching from smelling the alpha's scent. Meimei hugged the boy. To his surprise, Meimei lead his nose to her neck, allowing him to smell it directly. Like a drug, his mind went blank and he was about to grab Meimei's chest but she shoved his hand and placed it in his shaft.

 

"I don't .. know ... where did you come from.... or what but you.. can do it... by yourself...."

"Ahhhh.. ahhh...."

"That's right. Move ... your hands... up and down....."

"Ahh.. You smell... so good"

"Geez... Please don't ..... turn me ... on.. fu...ck"

"UUmmmmffff..... umfff......"

"Are you close?"

"I.... I ......."

 

The boy licked Meimei's neck and opened his mouth, ready to bite the girl's neck.

 

"SHIT! Don't bite me you shit!"

 

The boy sucked and sucked the girl's flesh until he reached his climax. Meimei released a loud moan, she doesn't understand why she felt both pleasure and irritation. Both of them catches their breath but the boy's cock is still twitching and his ass craves for some action. He stared at Meimei with his puppy and affectionate eyes. He leaned on her chest, smelling her between her orbs and Meimei cannot resist to run her left hand in the boy's hair.

 

"You should drink your suppressants. Do you have it with you?"

"I don't know. It's my first time and and .. "

"Geez.. Don't you have Alpha/Bet/Omega classed during middleschool?"

"I'm.. I'm always at home... My father doesn't stay too long ... I don't have....... anybody to..."

"Okay. Okay.. stop being mellow...... dramatic"

"so so...rry"

"I'll give you my..... top. I still have an undershirt so...... I can still go home without getting that much needed attention"

"Your top?"

"Your ass is twitching, right? Use my top and sniff all you like. You should stick your fingers in. Well.. That's what most omegas do. I should also call your father or guardian so they can get you home. I can't really leave you but I need to go home. My mom would really kill me if I am 5 minutes late"

"Someone might attack me"

"Ohhh... playing innocent....."

"No! No! It's not like that!"

"Fine! Here......"

 

Meimei unbuttoned her top. One button at a time. The boy was staring of the perfect body in front of him. She handed the top over and the boy got intoxicated by the scent. She guided the boy on how he must use his fingers - one by one. The boy slowly and shyly placed his ring finger in the entrance and with Meimei's signal, he pushed his finger inside his ass. The boy let out a loud moan. He started to get more and more into it. He placed his middle and then index finger. Meimei was mesmerized to see how many fingers can an omega take inside their ass. Fluids splatting all over, pheromones become stronger and Meimei started to feel contaminated by the sight. She was about to touch herself but she regained her senses when he saw the boy staring at her, panting, blushing, eyes almost dried out of tears.

 

After cumming five times, the boy fell asleep. She cleaned the boy and placed a huge old blanket from the club. Meimei cleaned the place up and left her top and a note beside his body.

 

_"My name is Oikawa Meimei. Nice to meet you, BakaOmega-chan"_


	2. Chapter 2

6:30 PM

The boy woke up alone and found a note beside him. Wiping his tears and began reading the note.

 

_ "BakaOmega-chan…  pffft. What the hell is this? Meimei" _

 

He went out to get his bag and called his father to apologize and told him everything. He waited for him to pick him up near the school gate. The night's breeze started to make him chill. After a few minutes, a tanned, buffed man got out of the car and waved his hand to the boy. 

 

_ "Hikari!" _

_ "Papa" _

_ "Come on. Lets go home" _

 

They get inside the car and Hikari’s father started the car's engine. An awkward silence enveloped the whole trip. But his father decided to break the silence by starting a conversation.

 

_ "Well.. hum... so you're an omega" _

 

_ "Well.. Yeah.." _

 

_ "Sorry. I didn't had a chance to explain it to you. Don't worry we'll go to the doctor tomorrow" _

 

_ "Rather than saying you don't have time, you should say that you don't really have the intention in explaining it to me" _

 

_ "(sigh) .... yeah.. I’m sorry.. I ..... guess" _

 

_ "Well, its okay papa. Good thing no male alpha got me marked" _

 

_ "Male alpha?" _

 

_ "I was about to die and became really desperate but at the same time scared.. So I decided to secure myself inside the music room. I didn't noticed that Meimei was there. Good thing she helped me" _

 

_ "Meimei?" _

 

_ "Yup! You know what papa, she's really pretty. She has long hair and olive eyes, just like you!" _

 

_ "Really? So can I assume that you have a crush on her?" _

 

_ "Already!? Papa! Don't put it that way! I just feel that I can depend on her. She even gave me her top to help me during my heat" _

 

_ "Is she your mate? Did you feel a connection" _

 

_ "Well papa, I felt something but it's not that .... hmm.... it's not .. lust? Well I can't explain it since I haven't fallen in love yet" _

 

_ "Hikari, for starters, if she is your fated mate, you will feel that SHE is THE ONE. No explanations" _

 

_ "I don't know papa. But I am in no rush for mates and stuff. I just want to be friends with her. She also plays the piano. I also heard her sing once, and she's really... good at it" _

 

_ "Okay... So can you tell me something that she is not good at?" _

 

_ "That's a hard one papa. But I think she's not in to sports. Especially volleyball. There's a rumor about her mother..... Oh! that reminds me papa. You played volleyball back in high school right?" _

 

_ "Yeah. And I don't want to remember ......" _

 

_ "She's the daughter of Oikawa! Oikawa Tooru" _

 

_ His father stepped on the break immediately after hearing the name Oikawa which shocked Hikari. _

 

_ "I'm sorry. Are you okay Hikari?" _

 

_ "Yeah" _

 

_ "Sorry. I just .. my head hurts.. Let's hurry home so I can listen to your first crush's story" _

 

_ "So mean papa!" _

__

_ "You're just like your mother, Hikari" _

 

_ And half of the trip was silent.  _

 

The first thing that Hikari did when they got in their unit on the 23rd floor of Pelobello Suites is to wash himself. He washed his hair and body with his favorite milk scented shampoo and soap. Brushed his teeth and went in the living room to watch The Darkest Hour. His father started preparing their dinner. Slicing the freshly washed vegetables. Cutting the meat into thin slices. Boiling the water in the pot. Hikari went to ask if he needed some help to finish faster because he's exhausted from his heat.

 

_ "Hikari, It's almost done" _

 

_ "I want to finish the movie but I can't enjoy it with an empty stomach" _

 

_ "Haha. Just like your mother" _

 

_ "Neee... Papa. You already mentioned a lot about mom. I'm really thankful but I don't even know her name. I want to at least know that" _

 

_ "Hikari, one step at a time. And if I told you that you'll search the entire social sites just to find clues" _

 

_ "Well... you're definitely right. But I'm surprised at first when I heard that omega males can give birth haha. Well it scares me but .... Nahhhhh.... I really don't want to think about it. I don't want ti get pregnant" _

 

_ "No need to worry, Hikari. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you" _

 

_ "(nods) Papa!.... I can smell something burning" _

 

_ "Holy shit! the beef!" _

 

_ "Hahaha! So stupid, Iwa-chan!" _

 

Iwaizumi froze again. But decided to ignore that last phrase that his son delivered. He placed the salad, overcooked beef and Japanese rice on the table. Even if the food looked terrible, they decided to ignore commenting on it and helped themselves _"Itadakimasu"._ Iwaizumi cleared his throat and said:

 

_ "So? Can you tell me more about this Oikawa Meimei?" _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! This is Iwaizumi Hajime. I would like to thank you for taking care of my son. If it would be too much of a bother, we would like to invite you for lunch in your most convenient time"
> 
>  
> 
> Message sent

_"So tell me about this OIkawa Meimei"_

_"Haha. Papa, what's with the tone?"_

_"It's my normal voice, Hikari"_

_"Well... I already told you the things that I know about her, papa"_

_"Uhhhh.. Ooookay... Hey! Can I see her FB account?"_

_"PAPA! THAT'S TOO MUCH!"_

_"What?! Is it wrong to look at my son's first crush?"_

_"But.. But.. I don't even know her account... yet..."_

_"Don't be stupid. You can just search her name and breakdown the options"_

_"Oooohhhh... You're right, papa!"_

 

When Hikari typed "Oikawa Meimei" the search was breakdown to three profiles. The two looked dummy accounts and the last one is probably the legit one. She's wearing a teal dress with pearl necklace and her hair with fishtail braid. She looked stunning. With few dashes of blush on and lip gloss its enough to make a man's jaw drop. Her olive eyes are like piercing through your soul and can devour it anytime.

 

_"Her eyes....."_

_"Yes papa. I told you, you have the same eyes. As if she's my sister. Haha"_

 

Iwaizumi swallowed. It never crossed his mind the possibility of having a daughter or rather having twins. But there is something about this Oikawa Meimei that's been bothering him. Her mother is Tooru and they have the same eyes. 

 

_"But that's not possible since you said that I'm an only child so there is no way that .. you know.. haha"_

_"Yeah. So are we going to browse her public photos?"_

_"Don't say embarrassing stuff! But since you asked...... I'll look in to it"_

 

Hikari browsed Meimei's public album. There are mostly selfies from her piano competitions and music club practice. One photo caught their eye.

 

It's a photo of a 10 year old Meimei with her tall brunette mother. She's wearing a teal balloon gown that matches her mother's necktie. There is a white piano behind them. It appears to be that it's the first time that her mother came to watch her performance. She had a big gold dazzling medal around her neck.

 

_"It's the first time my mom came to watch me perform. I'm so happy. And I wish my notes will reach my father where ever he is"_

 

_"Awwww.... she's such a cutiepie. I am so going to be friends with her!'_

_".................."_

_"Papa?"_

_"Oh.. I'll go wash the dishes. Go watch your movie, dear"_

_"Oh right! I almost forgot"_

 

Hikari dashed to the living room leaving Iwaizumi alone in the kitchen.

Tears started to fall. Raging emotions with a mix of regret and annoyance. Confusion and delusion combined. He had enough. He's been looking for answers for over 15 years. The reason why Oikawa left him, no contact for over the years, and now.... learning that Oikawa - had a daughter which looks like him. 

 

_"What.... What... did I do to........... deserve this? All these lies..... All these ... All of these.. Fuck you Shittykawa"_

 

He put his hands to cover his face. Cheeks bright red. Tired eyes. He reached for his mobile phone in his pocket and searched for "Oikawa Meimei" again. He had second thoughts in messaging this girl but his father instincts kicked in.

 

_"Hi! This is Iwaizumi Hajime. I would like to thank you for taking care of my son. If it would be too much of a bother, we would like to invite you for lunch in your most convenient time"_

 

**_Message sent_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

_"What the hell happened, Mei-chan?! I can clearly smell you 2 blocks away! ... Your uniform......!"_

_"Calm your tits, Mom!"_

_"Oh dear. Language Mei-chan! You're a full grown woman and an alpha, you must be..."_

_"Mom. I'm so tired. Can I at least sit down for a bit?"_

 

Of course. Every parent would be worried seeing their child looking like that. Her raven hair was a mess, she's not wearing her perfectly ironed top and her scent - it's just so strong and it smells like coffee. As her mother, Tooru already knew that there is something wrong and as if Meimei is in her rebellious stage. He let out a sigh and told Meimei to wash up and they will talk when she's comfortable.

 

Meimei gladly accepted the offer. She nodded and went straight to take a dip on the tub. The picture of her BakaOmega-chan keeps on appearing - she can't just completely forget the sight of the omega. She splashed warm water on her face but it didn't erased the flushed look on her face. Pouted. She pouted as if she's a little girl that doesn't know what she wants but knows that she definitely needed something. His name perhaps? As if it's their destiny. What for? She doesn't believe in those things. But the incident had her thinking thoroughly. While scrubbing her right shoulder, she heard a loud _ping._ She knew that it was from a messenger app. Maybe it's urgent? She said. She decided to stand up and reached for her mobile phone. A message from someone named _Iwaizumi Hajime._

 

_"Hi! This is Iwaizumi Hajime. I would like to thank you for taking care of my son. If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, we would like to invite you for a bite in your most convenient time"_

 

Huh? Who's this? She asked herself. But being the smart kid as she is. She decided to check this _Iwaizumi Hajime_ 's profile first. The profile is very private. There are only two photos that are set to be viewable to the public. One is a photo of the man wearing a back and white suit which had a feeling that it was expensive and branded and the other one is.. the other one is a photo of this Iwaizumi Hajime with her BakaOmega-chan. A photo that made her heart melt. A photo in which this Iwaizumi Hajime and BakaOmega-chan enjoys a day at a farm - harvesting strawberries.

 

_I want to meet my father._

 

Tooru was restless. He can't think of anything aside from Meimei being attacked by an omega or a criminal or whatever. She waited for Meimei to come to his room. Few minutes later, Meimei dressed in her alien patterened pajamas sat beside her mother. The first thing that Tooru did was to pat her head and make her lean on him.

 

_"It's okay Mei-chan. Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"An Omega"_

_"Omega?"_

 

Tooru felt his throat became dry and an awkward atmosphere enveloped the room.

 

_"So what happened?" Tooru swallowed._

_"We did not do it. If you're so curious about it. I just helped him to.. you know.... cum"_

_"My God Mei-chan. So lewd!"_

_"Can you stop acting like a kid, mom?"_

_"Hahaha. So mean Mei-chan. Anyway, so can you tell me more about the details?"_

_"I gave him my top. And then I thought him how to do it. He's like so stu-pid not knowing how alphas/beta/omegas work"_

_"Hmmm... maybe he had reasons. Or rather..." he gasped._

_"HE LIKES YOU AND WANTED TO BE MATES WITH YOU?_

 

Meimei punched her mother's side and then let out a sigh

 

_"Mom, no. If he's my mate then you'll be worrying on having a grand kid at the age of 3....."_

_"Please don't say my age Mei-chan"_

_"Thought so. And having said that, his father wanted to invite me for a bite and stuff"_

_"His father? Do you know him?"_

_"Not exactly. But I can really tell that they're rich"_

_"Oohh okay. I can let you meet them only if you will take me with you"_

_"Of course mom. Who will drive for me?"_

_"Dumbass! They might be planning something so I need to personally see them, okay?"_ He smiled.

_"You know what mom, BakaOmega-chan and you looked a like. Haha. Weird hair and that nose that I want to punch because its so perfect"_

_"My My Mei-chan don't get jealoused. Blame your father for having an ugly no..."_

 

It took 3 seconds to fully catch up with what he said.

 

_"Now.. Now..." he cleared his throat._

_"So? Tell that we can meet them this Saturday."_

_"Don't you have a practice game on that day?"_

_"No worries, dear. I'll take care of it"_

_"Thanks, Mom"_

_"No biggie. Anything for Mei-chan"_

 

Hajime just finished washing the dishes and Hikari was already drooling - fast asleep in his room.

His eyes widened, teeth clenched and turned pale when he read Meimei's reply

 

_"Hello! Thank you, too. And I apologize for not being a proper alpha to your son but I am more than welcome to oblige with your offer. We are free this Saturday. We, meaning my mom will join us, if it's not too much of a bother. And he won't let me go if he's not around so. We can meet at Ysay's at 12?"_

 

_my mom will join us_

 

**_my mom will join us_ **

 

_"Her mom. Meaning I'll get to see Oikawa again. Oikawa. Tooru. My Omega. **The love of my life** "_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to twist some of the omegaverse explanation to match the plot  
> I apologize in advance T_T

Wednesday

 

Hikari and Hajime went to visit a doctor. The doctor explained that Hikari really is an omega and after having his first heat, the proceeding heats would be every three months. But there is also a pre-heat stage where he can experience the symptoms of his heat 3 days before his actual. Heat usually stay for 5 days and if the omega doesn't have a mate yet, the omega can relieve or spend his/her heat by gathering something that is related to an alpha - clothes to be specific and it is called nesting. Omegas can be very moody and hungry, they can crave food and change their mood easily. The doctor further explained and Hikari can already feel that his head is about to break. The doctor also gave him suppressants that will last for a month and he got injected for birth control - omegas that are 18 years old and below are required to get injected every month to avoid getting pregnant.

 

After the exhausting but knowledgeable explanation at the hospital, both of them decided to have lunch at a Japanese restaurant. The place is not crowded, perfect for their tired brains as they cannot handle unnecessary noises and distractions. The waiter gave them the menu and Hikari was about to order when a brown-pink haired man approached them.

 

_"Yo! Hajime!"_

 

Hajime's eyes widened and instinctively hugged the man.

 

_"Fuck! How are you Takahiro?"_

 

Hikari cleared his throat.

 

_"Oh right! This is Takahiro, a dear friend from highschool. Takahiro, this is my son Hikari"_

 

Takahiro tilted his head slightly to the right. Eyes confused.

 

_"Your son? Haha. So who's the unlucky omega?"_

 

Hajime gave him a stare. Hanamaki must have understood is as he didn't press anymore questions.

 

_"Well, Takahiro-san. I am also wondering who's my mom. Maybe you know her? Since your eyes have been glued to my papa's for quite a while now"_

 

_"Haha. What a smart and observant boy you are. I'm pretty sure you got that from your mom because Hajime is dense, stupid and what else.. yeah stupid. I've known Hajime during middle and highschool but I can say that we're not that close as he will share his sex life with me."_

 

_"Oh. I see. Hmm... It's okay Takahiro-san. I'm sure papa will tell me one of these days"_

 

_"Yup. I'm sure he will. Well, since I can sense that you're both hungry. Food is on the house. Hey! take their orders and its on me."_

 

_"Oh! I didn't know that you own this place"_

 

_"Issei is actually the manager. I just supervise the workers"_

 

_"Did you....?"_

 

_"Yup. We've been together for a year now"_

 

_"Wow, time sure flies"_

 

" _Yeah. And if you didn't hurry, your omega might be caught in the hands of another alpha"_

 

_"Taka...."_

 

_"Oh! Gotta go! Talk to you later. Enjoy the food Hikari"_

 

_"Yup! You bet I will!"_

 

With that, Takahiro went inside the staff room and they ordered. Katsudon with extra sauce for Hikari and Agedashi tofu for Iwaizumi. They also ordered sakura mochi for dessert. Hajime thought that Takahiro won't mind since it's been so long since they last saw each other. And they can also catch up with each other now that he knows where MatsuHana works. 

 

Hikari, while savoring his favorite sakura mochi he turned his face to the left, watching the people outside the restaurant. He choked and drink all the water in his glass. He saw a familiar raven haired girl with shopping bags in both hands.

 

_"PAPA! IT'S MEIMEI!"_

 

Hajime stand up as excited as Hikari. His olive eyes sparkled. He's staring at his own flesh and blood. His daughter that was separated from him 15 years ago. His daughter that Tooru didn't mention about.

 

_"Papa! It's her! Let's go say hi!"_

_"Right. Lets"_

 

_XXXXX_

 

As always, Meimei is such an eyecandy. Proud of herself being an alpha, wearing a skinny denim shirts and a teal tank top with a matching Aoba Johsai cap. Meimei glanced on his right and saw two people running. Panting. One is an older man wearing skinny jeans and blue v-neck shirt while the little one is non other that her bakaOmega-chan. 

 

_"Meimei!"_

 

Facepalm.

 

_"How embarrassing can you be bakaOmega-chan?"_

 

_"Tee-hee! What are you doing here?"_

 

She looked at her hands and lifted it.

 

_"Shopping? I can't decide between the design so I bought them all and will ask my mom about his opinion"_

 

_"Hey"_

 

_"Oh. You must be Iwaizumi-san? Pleased to meet you"_

 

She took a bow and stared at Hajime.

 

_"My name is Oikawa Meimei"_

 

_"Yes. yes. I heard a lot from Hikari. I cannot thank you enough"_

 

_"It's okay. Mom and I will just indulge ourselves on Saturday. You're paying, right?"_

 

_"Haha! Yes, of course!"_

 

_"Papa! Don't flirt with Meimei!"_

 

_"I am not flirting with her. My son is the jealousy type"_

 

_"And clingy"_

 

_"Why are you both so mean to me?"_

 

_"Because you're a bakaOmega-chan"_

 

They kept on chatting and asked Meimei if they can invite her for doughnuts.

 

_"I would love to but my mom will get mad if she knew that I eat something sweet again. He said that it will ruin my voice. Haha. And his boyfriend will be picking me up.... Oh shit! I need to go, he really gets pretty scary sometimes"_

_"Boyfriend?"_

_"MEIMEI!"_

 

They heard a man shouted Meimei's name across the street. Tall but shorter than Iwaizumi,  quite masculine with deep blue eyes and black hair. The man was walking to their spot, taking his own pace. The man felt his throat dried and hands clenched until it turned white. The man and Hajime's world stopped. As if they're the only ones on that spot, as if they're the only ones in black and white. Hajime recalled what Takahiro said:  _Yeah. And if you didn't hurry, your omega might be caught in the hands of another alpha._ And the words that came out from Meimei:  _And his boyfriend will be picking me up._

Hajime, in a low voice, muttered the word: **"you"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru, the boyfriend and the ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 2 chapters yey! <3

**"you"**

 

_"Long time no see, Iwaizumi-san" said the man who Hajime suspects as Tooru's boyfriend._

 

_"BakaOmega-chan, Iwaizumi-san. this is my mother's boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio-san"_

 

_"Hi Kageyama-san. My name is Hikari! Meimei's best friend!"_

 

_"Oooohh shut up! Don't believe him, Kageyema-san"_

 

Tobio smiled at the chocolate haired boy. He thought that he is the exact replica of his lover. Hajime noticed how Tobio looked at his son, he cleared his throat.

 

_"How are you? It's been so long since the last time that I saw you"_

_"I'm doing good, Iwaizumi-san. I can tell that you are back from the Philippines"_

 

_"Yeah. I finished my project"_

 

_"I... I see.. Good for you then"_

 

_"Aheeem.. I know that you're somewhat friends with each other but we have to go now. Mom would definitely get mad if we're late. He always wanted us to see how his fans react when he enters the court"_

 

_"Yeah, sweetie. Iwaizumi-san, nice meeting you again"_

 

_"Hey, Meimei. Your mom will play today?"_

 

_"Yeah. Just a practice game with our neighbors"_

 

_"Can we watch? Hikari and I. And I'm a big fan of Oikawa... so...."_

 

_"Wow!! Can we Meimei? My dad is a wing spiker and an ace during his younger days!"_

 

_"Stupid! I'm still young!"_

 

_"Hmmm... Okay"_

 

_"Meimei, your mom might....."_

 

_"It's okay Kageyama-san. I'm sure mom would be happy to see a fan which is also in to volleyball"_

 

_"But..."_

 

_".... Alright, lets go"_

 

_"Yey!" shouted Hikari._

 

The younger Iwaizumi asked if Meimei needed help in carrying her things while they are walking to the parking lot. Meimei gave the heavier ones to Hikari. Hikari asked Meimei if her favorite color is teal since everytime - when they see each other - there is always something teal with Meimei. 

 

_"I really don't know. I just like the color. I think my father likes it too"_

_"I'm sure he loved it, Meimei" said Iwaizumi._

_"You think so?"_

_"Yeah. I'm sure teal is his favorite color"_

_The four of them hopped in Tobio's van and Iwaizumi and Tobio remained silent while Meimei and Hikari are talking - chatting nonstop._

_"Neee.. Meimei, since we're bestfriends already, can you at least accept my friend request in FB?"_

_"Who the hell said that you're my bestfriend, bakaOmega-chan?"_

_"Well, I thought that maybe we are, since......................."_

_"Haha. you're like a girl bakaOmega-chan. I'm just joking"_

_"Meimei.... why are you so mean to me? Huhuhu"_

Meimei pats his head. Hajime cannot contain his smile. It's like watching a mini version of him and Tooru. He remembered how Tooru clings on him as if they're the only ones in the place. How Tooru makes him jealous by giving out his number to his fans. How Tooru gets jealous when girls from their class asked for his buttons on their graduation day. How Tooru sneaks on his bedroom to cuddle. How Tooru looked like when they're doing....it.

 

The van stopped in front of a huge gym with black and light grey design, windows enough to let light pass and the ceiling as high as the one in Seijoh. Tobio lead their way, followed by Meimei and Hikari, then Hajime. They stood in front of the door, Tobio is sweating, palm getting wetter by the second, thinking about the situation he or rather they are in. Hajime can sense that Tobio is uncomfortable but he is indeed in no way will back out from this. He had waited for 15 years to see his Oikawa Tooru and he is ready to face all the consequences.

 

_"Wooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oikawa-san nice serve!"_

 

Tobio and Hajime's eyes widened, Hajime immediately rushed to the front and opened the door and caught Tobio surprised. His eyes sparkled as he saw the setter's perfect form before spiking. His eyes glued in watching the older Oikawa's hair moved by the wind, sweat running all over his body and he caught a glimpse of Tooru's neck, something shined inside his jersey, something round and gold is intertwined in a necklace. Of course, knowing Tooru as one of the best spikers in Japan, the opposing team tried to receive the ball but to their luck, the ball flew over to Iwaizumi's direction.

 

 _"Don't mind!, I'll get the ball"_ Tooru said while grinning. He faced the direction where the ball went and ..... and ..... he was caught of guard.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck, Shittykawa!"

_"Oikawa"_ said Hajime in a low voice.

 

Tooru was stunned. Of all the places, of all the time that they can meet, of all the people around them, fate decided them to meet like this. He then put his gaze on her daughter which stood beside Hajime, then his eyes are on Tobio. Tobio is very transparent. Tooru can see jealousy, hatred and anxiety in his face even if Tobio is facing down and is standing behind them. He released a deep sigh then walk towards them. Hajime can feel his blood rushing to his head and heart pounding as if its going to break his ribs.

 

_"Mom! We're here. You also have visitors!"_

 

_"I can see that, sweetie. So? Who is he?"_

 

Hajime didn't say a word. He just looked at Tooru as he pat Meimei's head, innocently smiled at her. But Hajime knows that this smile is the smile that he flashes when he's nervous, his fake smile that only Hajime can interpret.

 

_"Mom, this is Iwaizumi-san. And behind him is his son, Hikari, the bakaOmega I talked to you about"_

 

_"Papa, can you move? I can't see Oikawa Tooru!"_

 

Hikari was behind Hajime, because of his built, Tooru failed to see him at first glance. Hajime moved and instinctively, Tooru hugged the chocolate haired boy. Tears started to pile up but he make it a point that he will not burst in to tears. He released the boy and they noticed how red his eyes were. Tobio asked if he's okay. Tooru replied with "bachiri" and flashed that smile again. 

 

_"Oikawa Tooru, my name is Iwaizumi Hikari and I'm your daughter's best friend. I like her and I like you a lot too!"_

 

_"Oh my? Is that a confession?"_

 

_"Mom! Don't listen to him! Stupid bakaOmega-chan"_

 

_"Oh! Oikawa-san, my papa is a wing spiker during his highschool days, he's a big fan of yours"_

 

_"........"_

 

_"Hikari, don't make things awkward for Oikawa-san, right Tobio?"_

 

_"......."_

 

_"That's it! Do you want to play with us, Hikari's papa? said Tooru_

 

_"Oikawa-san!"_

 

_"Why Tobio? We can play 4 vs 4 with them! Hey guys! The two of them will join us, ya?"_

 

With that, the opposing team handed them jerseys and shorts, they warmed up and Tooru helped Tobio to stretch while Meimei along with Hikari helped out Hajime. Tooru was being overly-attached to Tobio, he handed him sports drinks and towels, Hajime knew that its a way to rile him up, he knew that Tooru knows his weaknesses, that bastard Shittykawa. 

 

The game is starting, Meimei and Hikari sat on the bench. It's Tooru's turn to serve, he closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He took a deep breath and on his mind, he wanted to spike the ball to Hajime's direction. But he cannot concentrate, images from the past started to flash on his mind, happy and not so happy times with Hajime. The referee blew the whistle, he panicked. But still, he tossed the ball up high and hit it - it hit on their side of the net. Hajime's team started to laugh and said that its a good thing that he didn't hit anyone's head with that. _"Gooomeeeen"_   he said. Tobio walked to Tooru and gave him a pat on the back and a peck on his right cheek. Tooru was surprised but he responded with a smile and a nod. He wanted to make sure that Tobio doesn't have to worry about anything. But on the other side of the net, you can sense that someone can really rip anybody's head off. 

 

After a few minutes, Tooru's team won the first set. Second set and they are now on Hajime's team's match point. Tooru was aiming to toss the ball to Tobio but out of reflex, when he called Tobio, he said **_"Iwa-chan!"_**. Tobio missed the toss. The opposing team won the second set. Tooru said that he'll just take a short break outside, he asked for someone to replace him for a while. He, then, went outside. Meimei went to see her mother. The guys continued playing.

 

XXXXX

 

 _"My God"_ he placed his hands on his face. Neck, ears and face are as red as tomatoes. He exhaled. He looked at the sky and blamed the heavens for all the events in his life. He heard footsteps. He glanced on his left and saw Meimei.

 

_"Mom, are you okay?"_

 

_"Yes, sweetie. Mom's just tired" he flashed his fake smile._

_"Did something happened between you and Iwaizumi-san?"_

_"Wha-- What? Where did you get that?"_

 

As he realized, she's just as sharp as her father.

 

_"I'm watching your game, your eyes are glued to Iwaizumi-san. If he's spiking, you made sure that you are not on the place to block him or receive the ball. If you're spiking, he made sure to receive it. What's going on? Is he one of your exes?"_

 

_"Don't jump in to conclusions..... Meimei"_

 

Her mother only called her Meimei if he's troubled or angry, it is like a warning that he wanted Meimei to stop.

 

_"Mom, you know you can always talk to me"_

 

_"Yes, yes, sweetie. Can you leave mom alone for a second? Mom's so tired and my head is spinning"_

 

_"Do you want me to call Tobio-san?"_

 

_"No. Please."_

 

_"How about Iwaizumi-san?"_

 

_"My God, Meimei! Shut the fuck up!"_

 

_Meimei snapped._

 

 ** _"IS HE MY FATHER?"_**   hot tears fell from her eyes.

 

That's it. Tooru's on fire. He stood up and was about to hit Meimei with his left hand but a ripped arm stopped him.

 

**"What the fuck, Shittykawa!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back. Been busy this weekend because of our Macross photoshoot and Haikyuu!! Cafe but here's the next chapter :)
> 
> *as mentioned in the previous chapters, I decided to tweak something about omegaverse for my fanfic
> 
> *Also note, somewhat OOC Tobio but it will be explained on chapter 11 :)

**_"What the fuck shittykawa?!"_ **

 

Vexed eyes glared at Tooru while gripping his hand. It was Hajime. Tooru stared back at him then took a few seconds to take a glance of his terror-stricken daughter. Hajime let go of Tooru and Meimei tugged on the back of Hajime's jersey.

 

 _"I... I'm so sorry Mei-chan. Can you leave mommy alone please?"_ Tooru said with eyes showing sincere affection. Already begging her daughter.

 

 _"Mom.."_ hot tears started to fall on her bright red cheeks. She's wiping it with her hands but its no use. It's not stopping.

 

Hajime's heart sunk. Two of the most important people in his life, in front of him, downhearted. He wanted to confront Oikawa and ask him the answers to the things left unsaid 15 years ago but him, being the Iwaizumi Hajime that Tooru loved, decided to let it slip for now.

 

 _"Meimei I think its better to listen to your mom first, okay?"_ Hajime said.

 

" _And please call Tobio-chan. I need him now"_

 

Hajime's ears twitched. Hearing the name Tobio right now is really testing his patience. He's ready to scrowl at him. But Tooru hugged his own knees and started to release a different smell aside from his usual omega scent. Its his defensive aroma and the only cure or medicine for it is a scent of a strong alpha that the omega trusts. It is usually released when the omega is desperately trying to keep calm or trying to defend him/herself. Hajime knew that if it goes on, Tooru will be having a panic attack next.

 

_"Meimiei, please call Tobio. I'll keep your mom company until you come back"_

_"But Iwaizumi-san, you should go with me. You're an alpha too, right?"_

_"I promise. I won't do anything stupid with your mom. Trust me, Meimei"_

_"................. O-okay. I'll be quick"_

 

Meimei dashed back to the gymnasium, leaving Hajime and Tooru. Hajime sat beside Tooru and the latter was thinking of leaving the spot but Hajime leaned on him, head on Tooru's shoulder. It was a shock for Tooru. He cannot move his body because of the alpha's strong pheromones.

 

_"I.. I really need to be alone with Tobio-chan. Please get away from me, Hajime"_

_"No....."_

_"I'm serious here.... You know that I'll have a panic attack if this goes on!"_

_"Oikawa"_ He whispered in his ear.

 

"I d _on't know what happened or why did you leave or what .. fuck ... I still love you. My only one"_

 

That gave Tooru chills. 

 

_"What are you talking about Hajime! Get off me! I don't want Tobio-chan to get jealous"_

_"Why? Is there a reason for him to get jealous?"_

_"You.....!"_

 

Tooru blushed and he's trying to shove Hajime away from him. Kageyama witnessed their argument and called for Tooru's attention.

 

_"Oikawa..... -san"_

_"Tobio-chan!"_

He tried his best to get up and Tobio catches him. Meimei walks to Hajime and tugged his back again.

 

_"You smell..... like.... tofu"_

Tooru gave a chortle. Tobio was pissed a bit but he must attend to Tooru's need first.

 

_"Mei-chan, we need to go. Iwaizumi-san, its a pleasure to meet you again but please excuse us"_

 

They left and didn't looked back - not even once. But when they are about to enter the van, Meimei ran towards her father and jumped to give him a tight hug. She placed her hands on Hajime's face and they met each others eyes, eyes that are in the same olive color. She cannot contain her feelings, tears overflowed and Hajime is trying his best to suppress the urge of crying as well.

 

_"I don't know if its real or something or whatever I just knew it. ..... I can feel it. You're my father right?"_

Tobio called Meimei again and Hajime just gave her a smile. When they finally left, Hajime went back to the gym and saw Hikari's eyes burning with passion as he watch the players. Hajime called him and said that they already left because of Tooru's heat. Disappointment and sadness reflected on his face but he has no choice but to go home with his papa for now.

 

XXXXX

The trip was quiet. No one dares to speak about the happenings. But with Hajime's blood running to Meimei's stream, she decided to be the first one to speak up .

 

_"We are still going to meet them this Saturday, right mom?"_

 

_"........................"_

 

_"I really don't mind if you won't come, but I'll hang out with Hikari so......."_

 

_"Mei-chan, please. Let's not talk about Iwaizumi-san"_

 

_"Ohhhh why? Something the matter? We already accepted it and we all met earlier so it won't be a problem"_

 

_"Mei-chan, enough with the Iwaizumi's! Please listen to me, my God"_

 

Meimei just kept silent. When they arrived at their home, Meimei immediately ran to her room and locked it, she knew that there is something that the adults must do and she's too young to witness that, she had enough of hearing it because of their thin walls. Tobio removed their shoes and lifted Tooru bridal style up to the bedroom. Tobio sat on the edge of the bed and Oikawa sat on his lap, facing him, arms wrapped around Tobio's neck. Tobio tried to look at Tooru's eyes but he can't. He can't look at him in the eye and say that he's sorry for bringing the Iwaizumi's to watch the game. As usual, Tooru knew how his lover felt and landed a light kiss on his lover's forehead.

 

"Tobio-chan, I know its not your fault, okay? No need to worry. And I'm feeling better now because you're here with me. You've been with me and we finally became lovers for three years. I trust you. You're my alpha" he kissed Tobio on his eyelid.

 

The raven haired man put his arms around Tooru's waist and snuggled his nose on the brunette's neck. He started planting kisses on his neck, licking his scent glands and finally kissing him on the lips. The kiss is passionate but not rough. Tooru bit Tobio's lower lip and that made the man's thing hard. Tooru felt the budge and went down between his lover's legs, Tobio admires the view as he is looking down on Tooru while he unzips his pants. He was surprised to see the reaction of the brunette when he released his cock from his boxers.

 

_"My my Tobio-chan, Its been a while since I gave you a head, ah?"_

_"O---Oikawa-san, it's dirty"_

_"Oh dear, what should we do? hmmm.... How about I clean this naughty dick with my tongue, sounds good?"_

_"O-oika.....wa-san... AHHHHHH!"_

 

Tooru didn't gave Tobio a chance to respond. He immediately put his right hand on Tobio's shaft and lightly caresses it. Planting light kisses on the tip and licking the lewd liquid that is coming out from the slit.  Hands going up and down made Tobio clench his right hand on the couch and the left in Tooru's silky smooth hair.

_"Tastes so delicious, Tobio-chan. Can't get enough"_

_"n----ooo.. It's dirty and I sweat a lot from practice.... Ugggghhhhhhh!"_

 

Tooru licks the head while masssaging his balls. Soft and warm hands. The hands that he uses to toss to Tobio. It is just to erotic to watch and Tobio decided to hide his face with his arm but Tooru shived it aside and finally shove Tobio's stiff cock in his mouth. Tobio almost screamed in pleasure. The brunette is really good at giving blowjobs. the way he he moved his tongue while his mouth going up and down to Tobio's shaft just makes the raven haired man cling on the edge of his seat. He was about to come and wanted to pull away but Tooru insisted that he will swallow it all, that made Tobio weak and gave him his load. His cock twitching inside Tooru's mouth while pouring his milk on his throat. Tooru smiled at his boyfriend and saw that its still hard. Tooru stood up and sat on Tobio's lap, facing him again and legs crossed in Tobio's waist. _"I'm a good boy, right Tobio-chan? I think I deserved an award"_ he said. Tobio slipped his hands to grab Tooru's ass and fondled it. His right hand inside Tooru's boxers and the other hand on his chin so he can plant kissed on him easily. Tooru closes his eyes and released a soft moan. He bacame impatient, Tooru stood up again and turned around, hands on the small table in front of them and bent while saying _"Tobio-chan, this good boy wanted your big cock inside his ass-pussy. Can't wait any longer. Please give it to me good. Shove your juicy cock inside my hole, please?"_ Tobio went behind him, grabbed his hips and rubbed his cock around Tooru's entrance. 

 

" _Oikawa-san why are you_   _this wet just by giving me a head?"_

 

_"But... But... I need my alpha... I only need Tobio. Hurry. Please."_

 

_"BUt... You... YOu and Iwaizumi-san.. earlier.... I... I......"_

 

_"H----- huh? What are you saying, Tobio-chan?"_

 

Tobio clicked his tongue. he tried to tease Tooru by pressing the head of his cock to the brunette's twitching entrance and leaned forward to Tooru's ear.

 

"Oikawa-san, You know that you're the only one I loved. My first love. Ever since my middle shcool days even if you're with Iwaizumi-san, I still watch you from a far and when he left you, I decided to pursue and tell you my feelings. Am I not good enough? Tell me. Tell me how much you need me, Tooru?"

 

_"I only need Tobio-chan. Tobio's cock is the best. Can't get enough. I need my Tobio. My alpha"_

 

_"T-Tobio-ch.....! AHHHHHH!"_

 

In one go, Tobio shoved his hard cock in Tooru's ass, making Tooru screamed in both pleasure and pain. He kept thrusting roughly and fast, making sure that he hits Tooru's prostate. Tooru's hands on the table are shaking, he needs to control his balance as his legs were shaking from the impact. Tooru blushes when he heard the sound that his ass and Tooru's dick makes.

 

_"Tobio-chan, more... I need more of you" he said while panting._

 

_"COntinue to need me Oikawa-san. You're the only one for me. I can't ... I can't give you to Iwaizumi-san"_

 

_"I won't do that. He.. He's the one who leftd........"_

 

Tobio pulls away his cock and tapped Tooru's back.

 

_"Ride me"_

 

" _Oh my. So cool, Tobio-chan"_

 

Tooru blushed harder but followed his command. He pushed Tobio slowly on the couch, went on top him and pushed his ass in Tobio's erection. He hoes up and down.... matching the pace with Tobio's breathing. Tobio was about to lose his mind, seeing his beloved Tooru moved his body up and down and face so erotic from riding him. Tooru can feel Tobio's cock twitch inside as a sign that he's so close in coming.

 

_"haaa.... Ha...... you close Tobio-chan? ahhhhh ahhhhhh"_

 

_"Ahhhh. yeah.... almost... almost....."_

 

_"Touch me too, please?"_

 

_"No. I won't. Be good boy and come just from your ass. I'm still mad at you, Oikawa-san"_

 

Tobio grabbed his ass and started to thrust again - leading Tooru. Tooru arched his back from pleasure and Tobio noticed how his cock twitched begging to be touched but he ignored it, He wanted to teach Tooru a lesson. He wanted Tooru to realize that it's him that is taking in control in their relation ship and on the bed.

 

_"ahh.. ahh.. I'm close Oikawa-san"_

 

_"ahhh.. Tobio. Call.. Call my first name... please..."_

 

_"O--Oikawa-san"_

 

_"again..."_

 

_"Toooo.... Oi-san"_

 

_"Ahhh... more Tobio!"_

 

_"Toooor.... Tooru.. TOORU"_

 

_"Ahhh AHhh.. AHHHHHHH"_

 

Tobio filled Tooru with his cum while Tooru's chest got pretty messy - and sticky. They decided to take a long and warm bath then moved to the bedroom and lay down. Tooru put his head on Tobio's arms and closes his eyes, he fell asleep. Tobio still playing on the brunette's locks on his hair and kisses his head.

 

_"I want to hurry and become mates, Tooru. I can't lose to Iwaizumi-san again"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this chapter. I decided to put a somewhat smut part of the story, this is my first time so constructive criticisms are accepted :)


	9. Chapter 9

**KAGEYAMA's POV**  
  
  
_"Oikawa-san, please teach me how to serve"_

 

I don't know how to make him notice me. I don't know how will I tell him that I really admire him - to the point that I want him to only mind me. This feeling, is this what they called love? For the past years I always look up to him. I ignored all the gossips and backstabbing that Kunimi and my other teammates did because of him. I noticed that if I ask him to teach me how to serve, he gets all fired up. I don't know why but he's looking at me with the blaze on his chocolate brown eyes. His passion and love for volleyball are easily reflected in those eyes of his. I have no desire to humiliate him. I just want him to notice me.

 

He was about to attack me but a ripped arm stopped him.

 

_"That's enough, Shittykawa!"_

 

_"Kageyama, we're done for the day. Go home"_

 

With his strong and husky voice, even if I am an alpha too, I decided to follow him and went out of the gymnasium. I can still hear him shouting at OIkawa-san. After 3 minutes, I decided to go back to the gym to get my water bottle but a scene - surprised me.

 

I saw Oikawa-san kissing Iwaizumi-san passionately. His pale thin arms wrapped around Iwaizumi-san's toned torso, while Iwaizumi-san's hands are on Oikawa-san's cheeks. Why? Why does it have to be Iwaizumi-san? I can work twice or thrice as hard as he is doing. I know I am not good with expressing my emotions but, this is just too much. Is it because he's his childhood friend? they live in the same neighborhood? Their parents are close? Is that it? Or they just love each other ? - well. That's it.

 

Few years has gone by and I am now working as an accountant. I can't still believe that I passed the board exam. I have a stable job, my family supporting me, everything is fine. Until one day, I saw Oikawa-san crying at a coffee shop near my office. I can tell that its him since I memorized his mannerisms by watching him - all the time that I can. He did aged a bit but, there is his strong and fragile aura. Maybe I can greet him or something. 

 

I've been watching him for 10 minutes outside the cafe and I don't know if he noticed me already, but I can't help but pity him. Hinata said that he's with iwaizumi-san but I can't see him anywhere. Maybe its what they called: dumped? Maybe. I don't know. Maybe I will just -

 

A sweet cinnamon scent.

 

I can smell an omegas scent. When I looked at Oikawa-san, there are two alpha's taking him by force and another set of alphas approaching. I've got to do something. But what? Dumbass! you know what to do!

 

I ran as fast as I can. I shoved the other alphas and arrived at my destination. I growled and glared at the alphas standing above me while I made Oikawa-san lean on my body. The alphas smirked but luckily they backed out and exited the cafe. I really can't handle the four of them even if I am bigger. On the side note, I can feel Oikawa-san trembling. panting. It's very different compared to his usual aura when we're facing each other on court. Sweat. Scent. Breath. My mind is getting all fuzzy. I can hear him saying something but I can't hear nor understand it. My alpha senses are ticking in.

 

_"To-Tobio-chan"_

 

_"O-Oikawa...-san"_

 

_"You're an alpha, right?" pant. pant._

 

_"Uhh.. yeah.. I guess.."_

 

_"Hurry. I want it. I need it, Tobio-chan"_

 

I don't care anymore. We're at the right age and I can't really let this chance go to waste. I brought him home, we kissed, hugged, he taught me to prepare himself, he sucked my dick and asked me to shove it in. I hesitated at first but - its my chance to prove myself to him.

 

We did it thrice but he never let me cum inside him nor bite his nape, he's got quick reflexes. And even if I am an alpha, I don't want to be mean with my senpai and force my way.

 

The next morning, I woke up without an Oikawa beside me. I got up and bathe myself then hurried to go to work. I regret not asking for his number nor email nor line. But luck is on my side. I saw him again at the sports shop that i frequently visit. He's looking at a teal sleek volleyball shoes and I walked behind him.

 

_"Sneaky kouhai"_

 

_"O-Oikawa-san"_

 

_"What do you want?"_

 

_"I-I...."_

 

_"I'll say it once, Tobio-chan. I can't be your omega. I still love Iwa-chan even if he cheated on me. And I am already pregnant with twins so, please. Leave me alone"_

 

_"He cheated on you because you're pregnant?"_

 

_"Enough, Tobio. I don't want to talk about it. And just forget what happened last night. I know that it's your first time but you've got to move on. Bye"_

 

_"Oikawa-san, I.... I like you"_

 

Huh? Did I just said that out loud? Oh dumbass! He's looking at me weirdly. Fuck. This is bullshit. 

 

_"No. You don't like me , Tobio-chan. I have to go"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa's POV next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's past in his POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORK IS KILLING ME BUT I MISSED WRITING SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> Here yah go! :)

Oikawa's POV

"Stop it"

 

_"Iwa-chan"_

 

_"I'm dating someone and I can't give you anything more than friendship"_

 

_"... We are just right for each other. Why would you go date someone? Someone not me?"_

 

_"Because you are not my omega, Oikawa"_

 

_"No! I am your omega! I can feel it! Can't you sense it you dumb brick!"_

 

_"No. So just.. stop it already!"_

 

He's going away, he's running away. I have to stop him. I have to stop my alpha.

 

_"Iwa-chan, no!"_

 

I slammed the door and hold his wrist. 

 

_"Don't do this to me, Iwa-chan. Why are you denying that I am your omega. Am I not good enough? You know that I can work hard-harder..."_

 

My tears suddenly flow. I can feel that I'm releasing a bad smell, a smell of anxiety, panic and fear. I decided to just stare at the floor and wait for his movements. But he's not moving. And there he drops the bomb.

 

_"What do you even want from me? Is it sex? You can just get any other alpha anywhere. You're even being courted by Ushiwaka and Kageyama"_

This is the first time that I really want to punch someone on the face. Sex? If I just want sex, I can even close my eyes and do it with Ushiwaka but fuck! I want him. I don't want sex. I just want my alpha with me. I want to spend my forever with him. 

 

_"See? I'm right, right? Please Tooru, move. I'm going to get my omega"_

 

_"Yeah. You're right."_

 

I don't know what had gotten to me but I am truly desperate in keeping him for myself. I don't want him to go. I want to be connected to him. I want to be mates with him.

 

_"I just want sex. Since I've known you from the start and I can tell how big your dick is. How good I can feel being filled with your knot. How good to bear your pups and have a decent family with you"_

 

I moved closer to him and released a pretty seductive smell and I can't help but notice how hard he is and how persistent he is in restraining himself. I looked at his olive eyes and I got chills on my spine. Just a little more and I know I'll win. He grabbed my shoulders and clenched his hands.

 

_"The hell, Shittykawa! Do. Not. Tempt. Me"_

 

_"I'm not even doing anything yet, Ha-ji-me"_

 

In a split second, we found ourselves on the bed. Exchanging hard kisses and saliva. As if we're really made for each other - well we really are. Iwa-chan just couldn't accept it and I don't know why. He puts love marks on every visible part of my body and I dig my nails deeper - deeper than you can imagine. But while we're having sex, I couldn't feel any love from it. Its as if its all pure lust coming from him. I can also think that he's doing it with me while his female omega is waiting for him somewhere. There is jealousy and guilt. But.. this time.. He's all mine. I want all of him to become mine. So when he said that he's cumming, I locked my legs on his waist so he can't pulled back.

 

_"Oi! Shittykawa!"_

 

_"It's okay. I took birth control pills and I'm safe today anyway. Go on Ha-ji-me"_

 

I leaned on his ear and whispered; _"I want your knot Ha-ji-me. You can cum inside, please Alpha."_

 

I heard a grunt and within few seconds, I came and a moment after, I heard him moan and his hot, thick semen filled me inside. He lay on his back on the bed and hugged my from behind. What is this? Is he accepting my feelings? or just ... in heat of the moment? I fucking don't know. What if he really isn't my alpha. What if his girl... uh.. fuck... I looked at him and he's sleeping like an angel. I don't want to ruin everything and make everything awkward.

 

_"Iwa-chan, I love you. So... this is for you"_

 

I left with all my belongings from our shared dorm. I'm setting him free.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Few months after that, I felt really sick. My mother decided to spend her afternoon with me despite her busy schedule. We went to the doctor and found out that I am 2 months pregnant. We. are. so. fucked. up. I didn't even gained so much weight

I am currently training for team Japan, my dream, and this news is ... like...... I don't know what to feel.

 

I'm 50% happy because this pup is made by me and Iwa-chan, and 50% undecided because my dream might fall into pieces.

 

My family took good care of me and asked me to go outside for a change. 

 

I also talked to our coach that and I can finally relax since he said that he'll just give me an omegan break which is one year from now so I can take good care of my pup and myself.

 

Then I met Tobio, and made a very bad mistake.

 

I told him He cheated on me but, I can't really tell him everything, right? Who is he anyway.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Another months have passed and I received a very shocking revelation from the doctor. It not a pup, its pups - twins to be exact.

 

This time, I want to reach out to Iwa-chan. I wanted to tell him the good news. If he accepted us, its fine. But if not, then so be it. I know that I am a grown man and even if as a single mother, I can do this with the help of my family.

 

I got his number from Matsu-chan through a phone call, well its still his old number so I presume that he didn't change it. I didn't told anyone from my friends that I am pregnant. Its just a private thing - well for me it is.

 

I tried connecting a couple of times, but I can't reach him. He DID change his number.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Its time.

 

Fuck it hurts a lot and I have to enjure this twice since they're twins!

 

My mother holds my hand and kept on kissing me and telling me its alright.

 

I told her to name the boy Hikari (light) and the girl Meimei (dark). Both can't live without the other.

 

After I gave birth, I woke up after a day - I think.

 

I'm terribly excited to see MY pups but there is something wrong. I can feel it. My mother has the girl on her arms but where is the boy? Where's my light? Where's Hikari?

 

_"He didn't make it"_

 

And so I cried. and cried. and cried.

 

I asked my mom where he is but she said that its okay. We can see him after I heal from my wounds.

 

When Meimei was 3 months old, my mom and I went to the cemetery and there I saw the name _ **"Oikawa Hikari"**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do share your thoughts about this one.  
> And his mom is a bitch haha


	11. Chapter 11

Iwaizumi's POV

 

 

"O..Oikawa.."

 

I woke up and I couldn't find OIkawa anywhere.

 

Just as i thought, it was all because of his heat, this second gender really is a bother.

 

I took a bath and prepare for my class. Well, it's my third year in uni and I just really wanted to get this done and start living independently. But-I wonder where that Shittykawa go. We are actually doing fine as friends, until he went in heat and... well its my fault too since - uhhhhh.. My body hurts. I decided to go ahead to class without waiting for him.

 

_Oikawa skipped class_

 

_Oikawa skipped class today too_

 

_Oikawa didn't attend practice too_

 

I got curious and since the professors are asking me on his whereabouts, I grabbed my phone and messaged him.

 

"Oi shittykawa, where the fuck are you?" sent 5PM

"Hey, I bought some milk bread on my way home" 5:30PM

"You missed a lot of exercises and its due tomorrow so you can drop by at my house if you need help" 6:30PM

"I have a copy of the latest Star Trek movie, go here right now and I'll warm up the bread" 8PM

"Where the fuck are you, shittykawa? I'm not amused with your bullshit" 12MN

 

Still no reply. Did he get bothered by having sex with me? Didn't it felt good? Knowing Oikawa he might think of something unnecessary and make a big deal out of it. Well fuck it!

Its 1 in the morning and I impulsively went to Oikawa's house. which is just a block away and ...... Oikawa Tooru left as per his mother to live in Tokyo - transferring to a university with bigger change to be absorbed in the national team - without a word, he didn't say anything to me.

 

Few years have passed, I became a pre-school teacher and sometimes I get the privilege to travel and teach those kids without enough money to pay for school. I stayed in the Philippines for 3 months and I decided to go back to Japan. From the airport, I called a cab to fetch me. Its unusually traffic and I am so excited to get home to give souvenirs to my parents. We stopped in front of my gate and shocked to see Mr and Mrs. Oikawa holding a baby.

 

"He is your son, your son with Tooru"

 

It took a couple of minutes for my brain to process what he said.

 

"Uhmm.. Where is he? I think I need to talk to him since.. he mentioned loud and clear that he's safe when we did that, and If it is really mine, I'll take care of him but I need to talk and speak to Tooru first"

 

"Tooru's dead.... He didn't make it"

 

We are sitting facing each other in the living room and I wondered how can they say that with a straight face. 

 

"Pardon?"

 

"He is dead after giving birth to Hikari"

 

"Hikari...?"

 

"Yes, your sons name is Hikari."

 

"My.. son..."

 

I tried making excuses that I cant be the father

"Its been two years since he left me and now you'll say that the baby is mine. No offense Mr and Mrs Oikawa but-"

 

"You know Hajime, Tooru thinks and speaks highly of you. I came to believe that you are... but not anymore"

 

"Oikawa-sa"

 

"Don't! Stop it, Hajime! If you do not want Hikari, then so be it. We won't force you, its just that you have the right to know and raise your son"

 

Another month has passed and I contacted Mrs. Oikawa and said that I will definitely raise my son. I even asked for the help of my own mom and survived 15 years without Tooru.. until Meimei and Hikari's destined meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter longer :)

 

On their way home from the game, the trip was unusually quiet. But Hikari decided to break the silence.

 

"Papa, Did you left a mark on mom?"

"Hmmmm? What's that sweetie?"

 

"You see.. Oikawa-san doesn't have a mark  on his neck. Which means 3 things;

he's a single father, he doesn't want to be marked or he just didn't see himself living or having a family with Meimei's fath--"

 

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT HIKARI!"

 

The younger Iwaizumi felt jolts in his spine as Iwaizumi growled at him. His eyes became wetter and wetter and Iwaizumi hugged him tight. The older Iwaizumi patted his son's head. Hikari felt secured, so secured that he didn't pushed the topic.

 

When they arrived, Iwaizumi carried his son to his bedroom to get a proper rest. Hikari got so tired of the trip and from watching their game. He sat beside his sleeping son and caressed his hair.

 

"Hikari, You know that I love you so much. So much that I can't afford to lose you. So afraid that they'll take you away from me too. I-I can't afford to lose someone important to me. Not this time. Never again. I can't lose --" he managed to say that until tears rushed down on his cheeks, he wiped the wetness with both of his palms and gave a light kiss to Hikari's temple.

 

"Just like an angel. Just like your mother. Just-- just like -- just like Oikawa.."

 

Little did he know that Hikari is awake. And was crying his heart out in his room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Good Morning, Mei-chan"

 

"Shut it mom. I didn't have a decent sleep because of your moan---"

 

Oikawa shoved a spoonful of cereal in Meimei's mouth.

 

"That's enough , my dear"

 

After chewing the cereal that was shoved in her mouth, she wondered where did Tobio went.

 

"So? Where's Kageyama-san? You're still in heat, right? What a great alpha. yup. indeed"

 

"Oh Mei-chan, stop that. He went to his office early so he can come back early." he then took a sip of his black coffee and looked at Meimei with a straight face.

 

"Hey, sweetie. Uhmmm... About what happened yesterday--"

 

"It's alright mom. let's move on"

 

"Yeah. but....."

 

"But we're still going to meet them this Saturday, and that's final."

 

"Since when did you get this..... you're like a brute"

 

"Maybe I did get that from my father"

 

"..............."

 

"........."

 

"yeah.. you did get that from him..."

 

"From who?"

 

"...................."

 

 

"................"

 

 

"I won't judge you mom.""

 

 

"From-- (snobs) from---- g--ghhh-god!.. "

 

"Mom" she went beside her mom and embraced him.

 

"I--- He's your father. I - Iwa-chan...:"

 

 

And there was silence.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next morning, Hikari and Meimei are in the library. Meimei is teaching Hikari some formulas for his math homework and the omega is just so done with this shit.

 

"Mei-chan!"

 

"Woah- What is it, BakaOmega-chan?" she got startled with the sudden outburst.

 

"Well.. I know you won't believe me... But... I think... I - jesus Christ this is so hard"

 

"What is it? I can't get it if you won't tell me."

 

"Your mom and my - dad... Well... they play volleyball, right?"

 

"Yup. And?"

 

"And.... I just want to ask if .... uh.... fuck this! I think your mom is my mom! and my dad is your dad!"

 

 

Meimei's eyes widened and she stands up too.

 

 

"Affirmative! Let me hear your thoughts about it"

 

And so the twins exchanged their thoughts and experiences and Hikari can't stop crying in the process, he started to release his sweet pheromones and luckily, there are only 2 alphas in the library, a boy and a girl.

 

"M-mei-chan"

 

"I've got you"

 

She then walks forward - Hikari sitting behind her/

 

"I order you to get out of this facility, right now"

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Oikawa Meimei. He's just so alluring. I can even smell his slick ...."

 

"Do not make me hit you"

 

"What is this? Is he your's, senpai?" the alpha girl asks Meimei.

 

"He is my brother, now leave. Before I get my hands on you"

 

"Ohhhhh- The omega boy aside, I think I like you more now, Senpai" said the lustful alpha boy.

 

 

The two omegas are fast approaching the twins but luckily, Meimei snapped and growled at them.

 

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER!"

 

Chills went to the other alpha's spine and they decided to withdraw and escape the library. Meimei looked behind her and saw Hikari's helpless face. Face flushed and as red as cherries. Meimei can see his slick dripping from his pants to the floor. She immediately locked all the doors and shut all the curtains. Hikari let himself lay on the floor and stared back at Meimei.

 

"Are we going to do this again?" his alpha sister asked

 

"I can't think of anyone worthy right now.. Help me oneesan" he replied.

 

"Shit"

 

Meimei then rubbed Hikari's growing erection and it earned her a moan from the almost drugged omega.

 

"You know we shouldn't be doing this" she said

 

"But I know you want it. And I want it" said the younger one

 

"But.. It's not right, we're like... siblings..."

 

"I know- I know Onee-san"

 

They started kissing lightly until Hikari brushed his tongue inside Meimei's mouth and the alpha grabbed his hair from the back and grabbed him to the floor.

 

"Just foreplay. No -- make outs?"

 

"Anything is fine as long as its you - Oneesan"

 

"Fuck you"

 

They kissed again, slightly more aggressive than before. Meimei started unbuckling Hikari's pants and his erection sprung from his underwear. Hikari blushed from the sight that Meimei is going down and slowly kissing his length.

 

"Uhhh... Onee-"

 

In one go, Meimei took all of Hikari and she felt thick liquids flowing in her throat.

 

"That was fast"

 

"I'm not quite done yet, oneesan"

 

"Greedy brat"

 

And so they played with each other until HIkari passed out.  It's 6PM and it's time or them to go home. Meimei helped clean Hikari's ass and the younger boss kissed her in the cheek as a token of appreciation. They figured that they haven't totally discussed about their  plan to get their parents together but that can wait until later. Hikari promised to mail Meimei his suggestions for Saturday and the alpha nodded.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Friday morning, it was a holiday so the twins decided to go to the mall to buy the things necessary for the meet up tomorrow. They went to a sports shop, a cake shop and the last in their itinerary is a music store.

 

"Well I hope everything will be alright"

 

"Yeah. I hope so"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing this so much so I decided to update chapters 13 and 14

It's Saturday.

 

Meimei woke up earlier than expected. She took a bath and fixed her hair with her teal feathered headband. She wore a white tube-topped dress and a pair of white flats. Her mother is still asleep. She then woke her up with a kiss on his left cheek and then Tooru decided to stand up and brush his teeth.

 

"Honey, you're too early. And it's not like Iwa-chan is excited over this"

 

"Mom, I'm just excited. I'm going to meet him once and for all. I mean, as his daughter. I'm just so happy"

 

"Well.. I'm suspecting that he knew about you already so I guess we can skip all formalities"

 

"He mentioned it to Hikari but he thought that Hikari is asleep....."

 

"Oh.. It's okay. I'm quite the flexible one. No worries, why don't you sit at the living room while I prepare, okay?"

 

After an hour and 30 minutes, Tooru is not yet done with prep'n up.

 

"MOM, I SWEAR TO GOD---!"

 

"BUT MEI-CHAN! I CAN'T LOOK UGLY WITH IWA-CHAN! I MEAN HIS FASHION SENSE IS LIKE OF A BRUTE BUT -- I HAVE A -"

 

"MOM!"

 

"y--yeah?" Tooru calmed down

 

"I can pick the ones that he'll love"

 

And so they went down to the parking lot and saw a black Mercedes Benz, which definitely Hajime's since it has a touch of green on the inside that resonates his love for Godzilla.

 

"I didn't think Iwa-chan is still in love with Godzilla"

 

"Godzilla?"

 

"Pffffft. My oh my Iwa-chan"

 

Hajime went out and opened the door for Meimei and Hikari, he then closes the door and went back to his seat.

 

"So.. Where do you want to go?" Hajime asked

 

"I thought we're just going to Ysay's?" Tooru wondered.

 

"I want to go to a planetarium" Hikari suggested - as if it is not according to their plan.

 

"Oh my! I would definitely love that! We can go to a planetarium first, right Mei-chan?"

 

"But I'm so hungry, we didn't eat breakfast because you took long enough to choose the clothes that would impress Iwaizumi-san"

 

Tooru blushed, so much that he didn't even notice that Hajime is staring at him from the mirror.

 

"Tha-that's not true! Mei-chan you're so--"

 

 

And then he got distracted when Hajime faced the two of them and asked;

 

"So, you got my attention. I love your outfit, it really shows off your collarbones - how I love your collarbones so... Well go to Ysay's first and then go to the Planetarium. Sounds good?"

 

Tooru just nodded. And the twins winked at each other.

 

The drive wasn't long - well the twins made sure that there are no dull moment. They talked about how Meimei is respected in their school, how Hikari almost failed all his tests, how Hajime is in his work and how Tooru make breakfast for Hikari. When they arrived at the restaurant, Iwaizumi and Hikari sat across Tooru and Meimei. The server gave out the menu and Tooru spoke first.

 

"I'll be having what the gentleman in blue will be having" he then raised an eyebrow

 

"Then I'll be having angus beef, please. make it medium rare"

 

"Iwa-chan, you know I like my steak well done"

 

"Pffft.. then make his steak well done"

 

The server chuckled. Just by observing, Tooru knew that the server is an omega. 

 

"I'll be having the truffle pasta, please" said Meimei

 

"Mines the grilled salmon with bell peppers" Hikari seconded.

 

The sever asked "Is that all?"

 

"Yeah, and if you don't get lost already I'll be chopping of your head, you stupid omega" Tooru hissed.

 

The server excused herself and disappeared from Tooru's sight. The scene made the other three dumbfounded. After taking a sip of his wine, Hajime cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

 

"Sooooo.... After we eat we'll go straight to the planetarium, okay kids?"

 

"Y-yeah! I want to see some 3D stuff and spaceships"

 

Hearing this made Tooru's mood lighter and Hajime sensed that his former partner stopped releasing the threatening smell that he's omitting. Hajime somewhat feels being lured by the man in front of him and he just found himself smiling.

 

"Well well well, what's with that sick smile on your face, Iwa-chan"

 

"It's funny how Oikawa-san calls you Iwa-chan, papa. Its like you knew each other back in the old days"

 

Hajime gulped. And Tooru shivered. But Tooru realized that he missed his son so much - not admitting that he misses Hajime too. 

 

"Well.. you see Hikari-chan....."

 

He gets interrupted by a different server which placed their food on the table. The four of them started eating and Hajime and Tooru secretly take glances on each other, while the twins are just observing them. Hajime pays for the food and they decided to head to the planetarium. 

 

Stepping outside of the car, the twins are really excited and ran off to line on the ticketing booth. They left their parents alone.

 

"Pffft.. They're just like you, Shittykawa"

 

"yeah. just like me"

 

Hajime, stared at Oikawa and got shocked when tears started to form in his eyes"

 

"H--hey.."

 

"Oh dear, I think I got something on my eye" he started to wipe his tears.

 

Hajime then secured the omega in his arms and hugged him tightly.

 

"I won't be asking questions right now but I want us.. I want you and the kids to enjoy this day."

 

"Yeah" Tooru sobs, "yeah.. Thanks"

 

After buying the ticket, the four of them decided to take the tour slowly. Being handsome and tall and all, eyes are all on Tooru. Which makes him uneasy since he's with his family and Hajime is so close to him. He doesn't mind that Hajime is carrying his bag for him and Hajime is explaining some scientific stuff to the kids. Yes, he is uneasy as if he's going to have his pre-heat right now with the thought of Hajime being - a family again.

 

"Uhmm.. I'll excuse myself...."

 

"Wha-- why, Oikawa?"

 

"I.. I need to pee"

 

"My god, mom. Hurry up. We'll go to the observatory when you're done"

 

"Yeah-- I - I'll be quick"

 

And then he ran off to the nearest bathroom, closed the cubicle but he forgot to lock it.

He unzipped his pants and decided to put down his boxers and without further a do, he sticks his finger inside his wet sticky hole. He started panting and imagining what Hajime's fingers feels like - again? He started reminiscing the moments that they make out and hugged each other after a hot steamy sex during his heat. He wanted to cry Hajime's name again and again until he heard a loud bang!

 

He immediately noticed the door unlocked and when he grabbed the lock, he was pushed down by a really strong looking alpha.

 

"Oh dear, what do we have here?" he alpha hissed.

 

"No.. no.. no... please no..." Tooru pleaded.

 

The alpha began smelling him and he was shocked when the alpha started kissing him. He can't fight back on his state. He pushed and pushed the alpha but he wont bulge. He's just too strong for Tooru right now. The alpha carried Tooru to the toilet bowl - on his hands and knees and started to unbuckle his pants. He grabbed Tooru's hair with one arm and the other arm holding his dick as he teases Tooru's entrance.

 

"Well, its your fault for being a very cute omega. Can't wait to let you carry my pups!"

 

"No.. no.." Tooru began crying.

 

"No no no please, HAJIME!"

 

And everything went blank.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tooru woke up in the planetarium's clinic, staring on the white ceiling, he wondered why is he there. And then he remembered that he was being raped by an alpha. He sat up and started having his panic attack, Hajime on the other hand is talking to the nurse but rushed to where Tooru is. He said that the nurse can leave them for a while.

 

"I-Iwa-chan!!!"

 

"Hey! Are-you're having your-"

 

"I-Iwa-chan"

 

He grabbed Hajime's shirt and smelled his scent. It made him calm down a bit and Hajime started to pat his head.

 

"It's okay, Shittykawa. You're safe now"

 

"Wh-what happened?" he asked.

 

"Well- before you leave, I catch a hit of your pre-heat smell.. then I followed you. But I never thought that there was another alpha inside and.. I=I'm so sorry for being late, Tooru"

 

"But you managed to stop him?" He wiped his tears and stared at Hajime with his glossy puppy eyes.

 

"Y-Yeah- I knocked him out for you"

 

Instinctively, Tooru stole Hajime's lips. A taste of salt and cigarette. Tooru wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck and pressed deeper with the kiss. Hajime closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tooru's thin waist, he can still remember that Tooru was a bit muscular during the time that they dated. 

 

_They wanted more._

 

Hajime's the one to broke the kiss and he can't avoid Tooru's gaze. Tooru's wrecked. Hajime almost lost all of his self control when Tooru took of his v neck shirt and shows Hajime his bold collarbones and hardened nipples. All Hajime can do is to look and swallow his own saliva.

 

Tooru began touching himself. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing, Shittykawa?"

 

"I'm doing what you wanted to do to me, alpha"

 

And by hearing the five letter word, alpha, all of Hajime's self control dropped down to zero.

 


	14. Chapter 14

"alpha"

 

This five letter word has a very deep meaning to the two of them. And after hearing this, Hajime lost all of his self control and lets his instinct took over.  He immediately grabbed the hand that Tooru uses to touch himself and pushed it on the headboard of the bed. He pressed his lips against Tooru hungrily as he sucked and nipped the brunette's bottom lip. The only thing that you can hear inside the room is the smooching sounds and Tooru's grasps against Hajime. Tooru pulled away to catch his breath, he looked up to Hajime and the latter was amazed on how long his lashes were.

 

"I-Iwa-chan. I=I'm sorry. I-I need to go now"

 

Without letting go, Hajime's grip on Tooru's wrist tightened as he nipped the omega's pale neck.

 

"I-Iwa-chan... Stop.. I-I'm sorry"

 

"Too late, Shittykawa. You started this. Have a taste of your own medicine"

 

"Uhhhh....."

 

Tooru came just from hearing Hajime's voice. He missed it. He missed how Hajime is all dominant and how well Hajime knows that he is a masochist. He likes being punished. He likes being pushed away from his high horse. He wanted this. He needed this.

 

But there's guilt.

 

He is now with Kageyama, and he knows that this will really means bad business. He doesn't want to hurt his lover but... He's feeling... He's feeling that Hajime is his real alpha. Or is it just his second gender playing tricks on him. He is now confused.

 

But Hajime has no intention of letting go of Tooru now.

 

Without warning, Hajime tears off Tooru's shirt and .... the brunette was stunned. This is not the type of sex that he wanted to have with Hajime, his Iwa-chan. He got scared, but Hajime didn't bulge, he played with Tooru's left nipple using his pointer and middle finger and his lips sucked on the other. Tooru came .. again.

 

"How much ... Is he neglecting you?" Hajime asked.

 

"No... no... it's just.. I don't understand"

 

He covered his face with hi left arm and said

 

"It feels different.. You feel different, Iwa-chan. I'm scared but at the same time... I don't get it"

 

Hajime's face became gentle. He stopped playing with the setter's nipples and pulled him in  tight hug.

 

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Oikawa. I won't do it again. And.... Of course... I need to say sorry since... your shirt..."

 

Tooru sniffed the alpha's scent and it helped him calmed down a bit. 

 

"Oh.. I have a spare shirt inside the car. I'll go get it" he stood away from the bed and looked back from his shoulders.

 

"**********-009-0401"

 

"huh?"

 

"That's my number. Save it. Call me if something happens"

 

"Oh... okay. I didn't catch the last 4 digits so...." he grabbed his phone inside his pocket.

 

"It's **********-009-0401"

 

"**********-009-0401. Got it."

 

"Thanks"

 

 

Hajime left the clinic.

 

 

 

Tooru finds himself blushing. He grabbed the blanked and covered his body - his face even. Hiding his whole being under the blanket, he stared at his phonebook. He is screaching internally to the possibility that the last four digits of Hajime's number is their varsity number from High school.

 

"Goodness, Iwa-chan. You're so mean. You're confusing me."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hajime called Hikari and ask where they are.

 

"Papa, we're still here at the observatory. I think we'll go to the cafe after...."

 

"15 minutes. Tell Iwaizumi-san after 10 minutes"

 

"So.. Yeah.. she said 15 minutes, papa"

 

"Okay. Be a good boy"

 

"Yes, papa. And oh..."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Don't ever let go of mama again, papa"

 

 

That took Hajime by surprise. He didn't know that his son already knows that Oikawa is his mother. But he smiled and said

 

"I have no intention to letting him go from the start, honey"

 

He dropped the call and took a paper bag from the trunk and went back to Tooru.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hajime gave the paper bag to Tooru, the brunette turned around, back facing Hajime and ....

 

"So.. Why aren't you leaving?"

 

"What? As if I haven't seen you naked, Shittykawa'

 

"So perverted, Iwa-chan!

 

While Tooru is putting his shirt on, Hajime is just admiring the view.

 

"Iwa-chan! Stop staring! That's rude you know!"

 

"Well... Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just admiring how good you look"

 

"S-Stupid!"

 

"Hey... Oikawa"

 

Hajime placed his arms around Tooru's hips and pulled him closer. The taller male blushed with the gesture but he held his head high so that Hajime can't see his blushing face. Hajime squeezed Tooru and helps himself to scent mark him.

 

"He-hey Iwa-chan, that will not do us any good. You know that I'm with Tobio, right?"

 

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't get you back, right?"

 

"Well... You don't have a reason to get me back either"

 

"I don't want to start asking questions right now but I just want to be this close to you. You disappeared after that night. You don't know how much I missed you. You didn't know how hard it is to search for you. But luckily.. Meimei and Hikari ......."

 

"Speaking of Hikari... Well.. He's mine, right?"

 

"Us.. He's our child, Oikawa"

 

"But.. But mom said...."

 

"Yeah.. And I didn't know that they're twins haha.. ha.." he sighed.

 

Hajime can hear how fast.. and loud Tooru's heart beat is. He turned the taller man around, facing his way, and stole his lips.

 

"I-Iwa-chan! stop doing that"

 

"I'm sure you're strong enough to push me away..."

 

"......."

 

"But you didn't. So it's fine"

 

"I really hate that confidence of yours, you brute"

 

"hahahaha"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Their parents waited for them to finish the tour inside the Observatory. The twins run towards their parents while holding hands. It's a sweet gesture that Tooru finds very soothing. Hajime didn't let the sight escaped him so he immediately grabbed his phone and took the photo.

 

"Wha-What's that!?"

 

"Oh.. I took Hikari and Meimei's photo"

 

"Ohhh I don't believe you, Iwa-chan!"

 

"Why? do you want me to take your photo instead?"

 

"St-Stupid! You meanie!"

 

The twins chuckled and when they're on their way to the cafe, Meimei saw a white piano placed on the stage surrounded why glass walls with different kind of fishes, more like a piano inside an aquarium. She pulled Hikari's shirt and pointed at the scene and now... the fun begins.

 

"ahem ahem"

 

Their parents looked at them.

 

"There's a piano, and I feel like playing"

 

"Oh really!? Where?" Hajime asked immediately.

 

Meimei grabbed Hajime's wrist and the both of them ran towards the piano, luckily everyone is invited to play a tune or two for free. Tooru watches the two of them until a hand clasps against his. He looked down and saw Hikari looking at the floor.

 

"Well.. I'm not good at singing. But I can.. I will try my best..." (looks up to Tooru)

 

"I'm going to try my best, just like you... Mom"

 

Tears started to fall in Tooru's cheeks as he lost control of his legs and kneelled down. The boy hugged him as if his life depended on it and Hikari also started to cry. Tooru bit his bottom lip while closing his eyes. He didn't want to see his son's expression while being so... emotional right now. Hajime wanted to go back to the two but Meimei stopped him. The alpha girl sat in front of the piano and looked straight in Hajime's eyes.

 

"This is the first song that came up to my mind when I already put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I don't know why.. But.. After all these years, my dream would come true..."

 

"Meimei......"

 

"My dream that I can perform and that my notes will reach my father...... Happy Father's day, Iwaizumi-san."

 

"Mei... Meimei....." his eyes are getting a bit glassy"

 

"Happy Father's day.... _**my father**_ "

 

"Mei!......"

 

"I dedicate this song to you and my stubborn mother..... this can be your theme song haha...."

 

And then Meimei started playing... Few seconds after that, Hikari joined by grabbing Tooru towards them. The omega boy sat beside his sister and started singing his parts. Their parents stood beside each other and they didn't even realized that Tooru and Hajime's hands are intertwined, not knowing who held the other's hands first, just feeling the soothing music flow through their  bodies.

 

_I took you for granted_   
_But just thinking of you not being there_   
_I don’t want to go through that  
My world would crumble_

_Am I the one for you_   
_At some point, you were keeping me in check_   
_I said you changed a lot_   
_But I changed the most_   
_The one for me, I didn’t know_   
_But that promise keeps suffocating us_   
_Time keeps lingering but our_   
_Time keeps getting destroyed_   
_That smile came to me, more brightly  
The cold hands became more warm  
Two lonely souls met  
Not lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely  
I’ll look into you again  
I’ll place your breathing in my ears  
Even if everything but us changes_   
  
_I'll go to you first (I'll go to you first)_   
_At the end of a different road (Tell me what to do)_   
_I’ll wipe your cheeks that are_   
_Wet with tears and ask you_   
  
_Tell me what to do (I hope you ask me first)_   
_Tell me what to do (Don’t cry no more)_   
_Tell me what to do (If your heart can see me)_   
_Tell me what to do (Don’t cry no more)_

 

They are so engaged with how smooth everything is and they didn't even notice that there are paparazzi's that took their photos and posted them online. So fast that one of the very first people to read the article is none other than Kageyama.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wha-What are these!?"

 

Tooru was enraged. When he checked his facebook fanpage, it was bombarded with their pictures and messages like "Who is that Oikawa-san?" "Is he the father of your son?" "And are they twins?" "Can we get the name of the gentleman that you are with?" "We would like to invite you for an interview"

 

They're on their way to Tooru and Meimei's house while they saw a huge number of reporters and TV crews in front of them. Good thing that they didn't get to see Tooru and his family.

 

"I think we need to go back?" Iwaizumi said.

 

"Yeah. Everyone knows I like attention but... Not to this extent! My gosh!"

 

"But.. But mom, do you think we can sneak in later? I really need to sleep, and you know I can't sleep without Mr. Alien"

 

 

HIkari tilted his head and said "Mr. Alien?"

 

"Yeah. My mom forced me to sleep with that stuffed toy and I feel kinda incomplete without it at night soooo......" Meimei confessed.

 

"Honey we can't. Not tonight, okay?" 

 

"But.... But mom...."

 

"Why don't you sleep at our place tonight?" 

 

Hajime suggested that the two of them stayed at their suite. Tooru hesitated at first but with Meimei's desperate pleading and Hikari's puppy dog eyes - which reminded him of his younger self - he then surrendered and Hajime went full speed, away from the reporters. 

 

On their way, Iwaizumi saw that the cafe where Tooru used to buy his favorite milk bread is still open. He pulled over and got out of the car immediately. Tooru was embarrassed with the gesture. He hid his face with his right arm because if he didn't they will definitely notice how his face turned as red as tomatoes. Hajime turned around with 3 paper bags from the cafe and gave it to Tooru. He puts his hands on the wheel and before he starts the car, he said "It's a weeks worth of your favorite milk bread"

 

"And? you are saying?" Tooru rebutted.

 

"As I was saying, It's a weeks worth of your stupid milk bread so I would like to ask if that will suffice so we can have you to stay over for a week?"

 

And Tooru's eyes widened, his mouth wide open...

 

"Or... for 4? 3 days?"

 

Meimei fake coughs and interrupted the conversation.

 

"You know that mom can eat that amount of milk bread in just 2 days, dad"

 

"Well... If your mom still likes me, that will last for a week, right?"

 

"......."

 

"........."

 

"I-I don't know what to say, Stupid Iwa-chan"

 

"Hahaha"

 

"But we can't really stay at your place for that long. You have work and I have practice games"

 

"I said you can stay over, not live there, Tooru"

 

"But Iwa-chan..."

 

"Not yet. You're not gonna live there **_yet_** "

 

And with that, the journey to Hajime and Hikari's place resume. The 15 year old boy was sleeping soundly so Hajime carried him to his room. He led Hikari to the bathroom and good thing that there is a combini nearby so they did buy all the necessities. 

 

Tooru was admiring the huge but simple suite. It looks like Hajime really invested on good furniture and sleek appliances. He also got captivated with the photo frames hanging on the wall. There is a photo during Hikari's middle school graduation, a photo in which the two of them are fishing, another photo that shows Hikari's first try to cook eggs which led to a disaster, and a photo of Hajime in his aoba johsai uniform.

 

Hajime on the other hand was admiring how Tooru looked from afar. He can see that he got taller, more masculine and his fringe is longer compared to the day that Tooru disappeared. He was so tempted to at least hug the brunette but that can really trigger something and he didn't want that. He loves how Tooru looked so interested as if he's putting all the pieces together - like a puzzle. 

 

Meimei stepped outside of the bath and called her mother so he can take a bath as well. She then went inside the guest room and when Tooru turned around to get the towel, he met Hajime's olive eyes. The setter was so nervous with no particular reason so he swiftly walk to pass through but unfortunately a strong grabbed his wrist.

 

"I-Iwa-chan.. I need to take a bath, I'm so smelly"

 

Hajime pulled Tooru closer and smelled his nape, this made the brunette blushed and started to pull his hand away from Hajime.

 

"I-Iwa-chan, let me go"

 

"Bath" with his husky voice, Hajime said that near Tooru's left ear. He knew that Tooru's left ear is his erogenous zone. 

 

"Let's go take a bath, together" he added.

 

 

Electric shock. Tooru can describe this feeling as an electric shock. How can Hajime remembered that that spot is his weakness. How can Hajime easily make him surrender, oh how much can he endure so that he can't commit the same mistake again.

 

"O-Okay. Just bath. And you have to scrub my back, Iwa-chan" he pouted.

 

Hajime responded with a gentle smile and led Tooru to the bathroom. Tooru's phone was left inside his bag on silent mode. And he didn't even notice the 9 unread mails and 14 missed calls from Kageyama.

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

An awkward silence enveloped the white tiled bathroom while Tooru was facing the mirror while taking off his shirt and in the mean time, he can see Hajime's back through the reflection in the mirror in front of him. Hajime slowly lift his fitted shirt and oh how - Tooru drooled over his toned muscles and tanned skin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and bends to removed his pants and boxers. He lifted his body to stand up straight and he blushed - again. Hajime is staring straight at him. Like a predator lusting for his prey. Tooru quickly jumped to the hot tub so Hajime can't see his growing erection. 

 

While Tooru is massaging his left arm with his right hand, Hajime sat beside the tub (with a small stool) and a shampoo on hand.

 

"That the shampoo that I'm using" Tooru's eyes sparkles.

 

"I know. That's why I bought it earlier at the combini"

 

 

His heart started to pound quickly and as if it will break through his rib cage. How on earth did Hajime learn those pickup lines. 

 

 

"Wha-whatever. Just get on with it already, you brute"

 

 

Hajime just chuckled and squeezed an amount from the shampoo bottle and started to massage Tooru's head. He started of massaging the top - and then the right - then the left side. He loved how Tooru purred each time he hits the right spot. He can also see how the brunette blushed each time he massages near his left ear. He can't really tell Tooru oh yes he can't really tell how hard his erection is. That would definitely ruin the mood.

 

When Tooru finished rinsing off the soap and shampoo on his body, he stood up and Hajime grabbed the towel for him. His skin is white and pale as if he's bathing with milk everyday. Hajime couldn't resist the temptation of staring at this "perfect God's creation" with an open mouth. Tooru turned around and said "Like what you see? Pervert Iwa-chan" and flashes his signature wink and peace sign. "Though you can't have it since I won't give it to you" he addded.

 

"you perfectly know that I can make you mine this very moment but I won't do that. I won't be fair with Kageyama" he frowned.

 

 

Tooru didn't know exactly what ticked him off but he dried himself hastily and went straight to the guest room. Not looking back at Hajime. The latter scratched the back of his neck and asked himself

 

"What did I do wrong this time?"

 

 

After taking a hot bath, Hajime wore his grey sweatpants and white fitted v-neck shirt then proceeded in knocking the guest room's door.

 

 

"I think it's dad" she said while combing her hair

 

"Leave him" Tooru is sitting at the edge of bed while the tshirt that Hajime let him borrow is hanging on his neck.

 

"What did you do this time, mom? And good thing Hikari's the same size as me" she chuckled.

 

"You really got your attitude from him" he sighed.

 

"I can see that you still love him. Why not date him? I mean. He is .. you know.. our father... Well ... haha you should call him Daddy instead"

 

"MEI-CHAN! Where did you learn that!? I'm going to confiscate your phone right now!"

 

 

Hajime can hear their laughter behind the door and was about to leave them alone when suddenly, the door opened and he was greeted with his daughter's pretty smile.

 

 

"You may enter now, dad"

 

He nodded and when he entered the room, he saw Tooru laying on the floor without a shirt on but wearing his black boxer brief.

 

"Oi! Shittykawa stand up before you catch a cold"

 

 

Tooru was fake crying while holding Meimei's phone on the floor.

 

 

"What did I do to deserve this?" He mummbled.

 

"Haaaaa?" 

 

"Pfffffffft! Dad, you see. He threatened me that he will confiscate my phone, well he did succeed. But, of course, I won't let him get the upper hand. So I said that If you're my father, then he might as well call you Daddy. And do that Daddy - baby thing that is famous online. And with the help of belts and stuff haha.

 

 

Meimei didn't predict Hajime's reaction correctly, instead of laughing it off, Hajime's face became hot and the blushed was even noticeable in his tanned skin.

 

 

"My God! Jesus Christ, my parents are sooooo......" She exhaled and then left the room to invade Hikari's bed room. That leaves their parents together alone again.

 

 

"Daddy, huh?" Hajime managed to say even if his voice is all screechy.

 

 

Tooru suddenly remembered that he's still on the floor and decided to stand up but when he's about to raise his body, Hajime puts both of his thigh in between Tooru's legs and pushed the brunette back to the floor.

 

"I think I like how that sounds -"

 

Tooru asked:

 

"You mean, daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is my personal favorite even if it is really short.  
> Hoping that you'll like it as well :)


	16. Chapter 16

You mean daddy?"

 

As if he owned the word, Tooru shot that straight to Hajime's heart as he flashed that innocent puppy dog eyes. The former ace pushed his right knee inbetween Tooru's legs and it earned him a low moan. Both of their faces are flustered and Hajime buried his face to Tooru's neck. Smelling that sweet scent he's always been craving for, Hajime's hands started to wander around Tooru's torso and the latter is admiring how broad Hajime's shoulder is and how rough his hands are - in a good way though.

 

"Iwa-chan..."

 

"yeah?"

 

"It-It's a bit cold"

 

"Ah shit - Sorry, Oikawa"

 

He, then, carried Tooru - bridal style and set him in the middle of the bed. Hajime stood tall tracing every detail of Tooru's body with his eye. This made Tooru embarrassed so he hid his face with the pillow beside him.

 

"Iwa-chan, quit staring"

 

"I really can't take my eyes off you, Oikawa. I've waited 15 years for this"

 

 

Tooru moved the pillow slightly away from his face and took a glance of Hajime's face.

 

 

"You've waited for me - to have sex with me? Just sex? That's why you missed me?" 

 

".................."

 

"Because every time that we meet, we always end up doing it.. well.. half of it though since we haven't done it all the way because you always ruin the mood"

 

 

It was an honest question - coming from Tooru. The memory of their first time came crashing to his mind, as he believed that Hajime is not in love with him that's why he decided to move on and leave. 

 

 

"You're stupid" Hajime said in a low voice.

 

 

He then sat beside Tooru after getting a plain white shirt from the dresser. He helped Tooru put the shirt on and leaned on the brunette.

 

 

"Iwa-chan, you're heavy.."

 

"I've been in love with you since the beginning, Well, if I recalled correctly, from the moment I lay my eyes on you, I knew that you're the one for me. That you're my omega"

 

 

Tooru couldn't really process what Hajime is saying so he decided not to argue nor talk or but in. Hajime continues..

 

 

"I'm trying to say is.. that I love you. I loved and love only you. You can't blame me and my instinct if I really want to do it with you but of course, I'll wait. I've already gave you 33 years of my life and I won't hesitate to give you my forever"

 

 

Tooru's heart started to race and he can feel the heat building up inside his body

 

 

"If only you would allow me to" Hajime said upon lifting his head so he can face Tooru, as if he's waiting for Tooru to make the first move to kiss him.

 

 

"You're lying" Tooru replied.

 

"Hahaha. Well, I can't also blame you for thinking that"

 

"Why did you said that you have another mate then?

 

"Because I'm so afraid to lose you, get you pregnant and I know that I will ruin your future. We're young back then. I tried avoiding you and I got in to some nasty relationships to forget - I even called your name when we are in the middle of making out - and she slapped really hard"

 

"You're impossible, Iwa-chan"

 

"Yeah. I know. And to tell you honestly, I'm really happy with your confession. I acted like an idiot because how can you freely say that you like me when all I did was to hide that same fact from you. I said to myself that you're just mocking me, bullying me and stuff so I said some nasty things to you. And I'm really sorry for that"

 

"I can't believe you" and Tooru started crying.

 

 

Hajime gave him a quick peck on the cheek and his hand brushed through Tooru's hair and pulled him for a hug. Tooru can perfectly hear Hajime's heart beating so fast.

 

 

"I know that" he started patting Tooru's head and gave a kiss on the top of his head.

 

"But that won't stop me from loving you. And I'll wait... patiently wait for the time that we will be a complete family. That I'll give you my mark and let you carry another pup"

 

 

Tooru jumped when he heard the last sentence.

 

 

"Iwa-chan! I can't carry another one. I'm already ....... this.... old"

 

 

Hajime chuckled. And pulled the brunette again so they can lay together in a spooning position, and so he can have a better access on Tooru's nape.

 

 

"Iwa-chan...."

 

"I love you, Tooru"

 

 

Hearing his first name from the alpha made his body so hot, so hot that he's rocking his own hips so he can feel the alpha's growing erection.

 

 

"Oh... so ... can I ask you the same thing?"

 

"What thing?"

 

"That you only want sex from me? You're voluntarily rocking your hips right now"

 

"Iwa-chan!!!"

 

 

Tooru grabbed the pillow and started hitting Hajime. They both laughed and they didn't know that the twins are watching them because they forgot to close the door when Meimei went out of the room. The twins made their way to the kitchen later on to fix something for their parents. While having a pillow fight, Hajime's mobile phone rang and he said that he'll be back. The former ace went out of the room.

 

Tooru felt something missing without his alpha and decided to sneak on his back and he stopped going to Hajime's direction when he heard Haijme talking on the phone.

 

 

"I love him. I love him so much. So much"

 

"You can't take anything that belonged to me since the beginning"

 

"You won't see him. And I won't allow him to see you"

 

"I am his alpha. His true mate"

 

"I am not angry nor in the mood to argue. It's almost midnight so let me sleep"

 

"I'll take care of Oikawa and Meimei, they are my family."

 

 

Tooru speaks up.

 

 

"Iwa-chan?"

 

 

Hajime turned around and saw Tooru. He immediately said goodbye to the caller and gave Tooru a big and tight hug.

 

 

"Is that To---"

 

"Yes, its him. He said he contacted me because you're not answering his messages, and calls either"

 

"Oh.. I forgot that my phone is on silent mode. No wonder."

 

"Oikawa...." he hugged Hajime back.

 

"Hmmmmm?"

 

"Please don't leave me again"

 

Tooru can feel hot tears around his chest. Hajime is silently crying and Tooru knows that his feelings are genuine. He held his own chin up and tears started coming from his deep chocolate eyes.

 

 

"Yeah. Never again"


	17. Chapter 17

Hajime woke up because he can smell something burning. He immediately put his shirt on and rushed to the kitchen.

 

The sight was very alarming yet Hajime decided to stay quiet and watch Tooru and the twins from a far. It was simple yet dangerous, really. Meimei's cracking the eggs in a bowl then Hikari whips it and they both add cheese in the mixture to fry scramble eggs. Tooru, on the other hand is making pancakes, making some with the shape of UFOs, some is just a simple smiley face and the big one is with the shape of Godzilla. Tooru's pancakes are the best as Meimei brags to Hikari and when Hikari looked at the omelet that they made, the twins laughed so hard and Hikari said that "We definitely got our cooking skills from dad"

 

Hajime decided to but it.

 

"Hey! At least I can make a more decent scrambled egg that you guys"

 

 

The four of them laughed together and decided to settle down and eat.

 

 

"Hajime" said Tooru while savoring his homemade treat.

 

 

Well - that earned a confusing look from the other three. They are used to Tooru calling Hajime as Iwa-chan. So why the sudden change?

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I - I - Oh dear...."

 

"What's the drama all about mom?"

 

"Mei-chan, can you please let me finish?"

 

"As I was saying.. Iwa.. Hajime, I want to ......"

 

"Sure."

 

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WILL I SAY DAMMIT!" he blushed.

 

"If it's about you moving here with us, Sure. It's our pleasure, right honey?"

 

"Yes, papa!"

 

"No... No..." tears started to fall.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Mama?"

 

"I - I wanted to go to mother's house and confront her"

 

 

Hajime was shocked with the sudden request. He hasn't thought about it since his heart was filled with euphoria just seeing his family is now complete, but of course, knowing Tooru. he thought about this thoroughly and of course, he wanted answers. Tooru has always been the curious one.

 

"Oh. Okay"

 

"I - I want to go there. Alone."

 

"No can do"

 

"Ha-Hajime!"

 

 

Hajime took his left hand and kissed it. He cued the twins to go to their room while he's talking to his ~~wife~~ lover.

 

 

"Hey"

 

 

Tooru started crying.

 

 

"Hajime, please...."

 

"Stupid. Did you think that I will allow you to go there by yourself?"

 

 

Hajime wiped his tears and stares at Tooru's eyes innocently.

 

 

"I want her to meet our kids, even if she have a shitty explanation of everything, he is still your mom, the grand mother of the twins and my mother in law"

 

"Mo-Mother in Law!?" Tooru's eyes brightened and he chuckled.

 

"What? We're going to get married after all of this, right?"

 

"Wha-what are you saying?! I'm .... gosh Iwa-chan!"

 

"That's better. I love seeing you all flustered and embarrassed. Makes me want to pound you right now"

 

 

Hajime carried Tooru bridal style and decided to go to his room. The twins asked if they can stay outside since they don't want to hear Tooru's loud voice while they're at it. And Hajime said they can as long as they go home before 6PM. And Tooru was shocked upon hearing this does Iwa-chan wanted to do this until 5 or 6 in the evening?! It's just 8am on his watch.

 

When they're inside the room, Tooru's heart skipped a beat. The air - the smell - it all belongs to his alpha. 

 

"Feelin' it already?"

 

"Huh? What are you saying, Iwa-chan...."

 

 

Hajime tossed him on the bed and maneuvered his body on top of Tooru. Eyes fixed on his pale skin and defined jaw line. Hajime caresses Tooru's face then neck, and started to unbutton his pajamas

 

 

"Iwa-chan. It's too early in the morning"

 

"And you will get out of this room the next morning, Tooru-baby"

 

"Fuck ... .Fuck Iwa-chan..."

 

 

Tooru came from just hearing Hajime's voice, his pajamas soaking wet from his cum and slick. Hajime wanted to savor Tooru's face after cumming but he's really horny, he can't think of anything aside from making love with his partner. 15 years have passed and he still crave for the same omega.

 

 

"I'm putting it in"

 

"Wha-What in..?"

 

"My cock of course"

 

"Iwa-chan.. Wait... AHHHHH"

 

 

Without preparation and as fast as he could, Hajime pushed his leaking cock in Tooru's ass-pussy. There is a sting, but not to harsh to harm Tooru. Hajime waited for Tooru's body to get used to his cock as his size was way larger than Tobio's. When Tooru gave him a nod, he pushed - pulled his body and enjoyed the friction in between. It's funny how Tooru was being embarrassed when Hajime started recalling how they met and how they did it during their first time. 

 

"You sure made me go gaga over you"

 

"It's because I thought that it.. it was the last time... Ah.."

 

 

Hajime started pounding on him harder. Sweat started to form in their skin and their hair's a mess, sticking on their face.

 

 

"I'll engrave my everything inside you, Tooru. So you can always remember me - us - your family"

 

 

Heat is starting to form in their stomach, and after a few minutes, they came on he same time and Hajime lay beside Tooru.

 

 

"I've aged. I think."

 

"Why Iwa-chan?"

 

"I thought I can go for a second round immediately, but fuck I'm all spent."

 

"Pfffft silly" Tooru kissed his cheek and they cuddled.

 

 

They both fell asleep and Tooru woke up around 1 in the afternoon. Of course, he is indeed hungry. He went to the kitchen to grab some oreos and milk and sat in front of the television. The news reminded him that the national team has a practice outside of the country and that made him really sad as he haven't said anything yet to Hajime. They must settle the issue with his mother before he leaves Japan temporarily for the practice. Another surprise that made Tooru uncomfortable is Tobio's latest text.

 

"I'm here at your house. There's no more paparazzi. I just want to talk to you in private. I will respect your decision but I still want a closure, Oikawa-san, please"

 

 

Tooru took a deep breath and took a quick bath before heading outside. He left a note on the table for Hajime to see.

 

 

"I went out to go shopping, you don't have enough toiletries, grumpy Iwa-chan"


	18. Chapter 18

Tooru arrived at his house and found Tobio seated on his leather couch.

 

 

"Tobio-chan"

 

"Oikawa-san"

 

Tooru seated beside Tobio and reached for his hand. Tobio began crying.

 

"Tobio-chan. I..."

 

"I-It's not fair. I-I picked you up. I.."

 

"Tobio-chan" he hugged Tobio and the raven-haired cried more. 

 

"I-I can't. Oikawa-san.." he sniffed Tooru's shirt and something sting.

 

"It's not your scent. It's Iwaizumi-san's"

 

"It's his shirt, Tobio. And it's unfair but I decided to be together with him"

 

"No. No!"

 

"Tobio you said that you wanted closure. You said that you understand. You said that.."

 

 

Tobio pushed Tooru down and started to kiss his neck. The brunette's eyes widened and he can't move an inch.

 

 

"Tobio! stop this!"

 

"You sure know how to make a fool out of me!"

 

"Tobio! You knew that I love Hajime! Stop this!"

 

"Shut up, you _slut_!" he slapped Tooru's cheek with the back of his hand.

 

 

Tooru's right cheek ached. From his pale skin reflected a rosy color. Tooru used his right hand to caress the swollen cheek. He stared at Tobio's bright blue eyes and said:

 

 

"You.. You slapped me.."

 

"I-I'm sorry. It's-It;s your fault, Oikawa-san. I.."

 

"Get out of my house!" Tooru's panicking.

 

 

Tobio tried to calm Tooru down but his pheromones are doing the opposite. Tooru felt endangered. Tooru's face is turning purple. He is having difficulty in breathing. Tobio handed him his suppressants but Tooru was too nervous and scared he spilled the medicine and water on the floor. Tobio was left with only one option.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 

Hajime woke up without the smell that he craved. He stood up from the bed and started to search for Tooru in his flat but to no avail. He then decided to go to the kitchen for a drink and found a yellow note on the table. He smiled from the note as he thinks that Tooru's his and the gesture of leaving a note and telling him where he will go is just sweet- as if that they're already married.

 

2 hours after, he started to get worried. He didn't know if its just his alpha instincts or its just him - being paranoid. He called the twins if they're with Tooru but sadly, they're inside a gaming shop with Hikari's friends. He then received a call from an unknown number.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Iwa-"

 

"Kageyama?"

 

"Iwaizumi-san, I-"

 

And then Hajime heard a familiar voice huffing. 

 

"Oi! What's happening?! Are you with-"

 

"Iwaizumi-san, hurry! We're at Oikawa-san's house. Please hurry!"

 

 

Hajime pressed the end call button and drove as fast as he can to get to the Oikawa's residence. He slammed the door open and found Tobio's arms wrapped around Tooru's body. As if protecting what's his, Hajime opened his mouth and scrawled at Tobio, instinctively he stepped back and allowed Hajime to carry Tooru to his bedroom. Hajime maneuvered his body beside Tooru's and let him indulge with the alpha's scent. Slowly, Tooru's breathing is turning to normal and Tobio was just standing in the doorway. After few sniffs and huffs, Tooru was asleep. It is a cue that Tobio has to leave but a strong hand pulled him and punched his face, he was now on the floor with a bleeding nose.

 

"What the fuck did you do!?"

 

"I-I was just.." he started crying again, looking at the wooden floor"

 

"What?! Answer me!"

 

"It was unfair, Iwaizumi-san! You never loved him! So why? Why is it you?! All these time I'm with him! I waited for the right timing, I did everything, I wanted him to become mine! It was so _unfair_ "

 

"It is not unfair, Kageyama. He was mine, since the beginning. I'm just a fool to not understand it earlier" He clenched his fists until it turned white.

 

"You said you have another omega. You hurt him. I was the one who brought him back.." he sobs.

 

"Tooru is a strong omega. Even if without you, he can survive. I should thank you because as you said, you helped him and honestly, yes, thank you again but we are destined for each other. You cannot change destiny"

 

"How can you say that? I-I'm the one for Oikawa-san"

 

"Did you feel a spark or your body went numb the first time that you saw Tooru?"

 

"Huh?" Tobio looked up to meet Hajime's eyes and he tilted his head.

 

"When we're three years old. That's the time that I felt it. And I suppose it's the same with Shittykawa. I'm such a denial king and I don't want to be labeled as a homo at that time but when he's gone, I realized that I wasn't wrong about the destiny thing, especially when the twins found each other"

 

 

Tobio's sobs are getting heavier. He stood up and decided to grab Hajime's hand and a soft "sorry" was the last thing that Hajime heard from his mouth before he disappeared.

 

Hajime called the twins to go to Meimei's house and 30 minutes later, the twins arrived with milk bread and agedashi tofu inside the paper bag. Meimei and Hikari played the piano in the music room while Hajime sits beside a sleeping Tooru. He reminisced the good and bad times during their highschool years. He even remembered that one time that an omega decided to get Tooru's number and the setter said that he can't have it because Hajime will get angry. And that time that Hajime said that he won't give Tooru his milk bread if Tooru went with the alphas that invites him for karaoke and the last time that they went for a skate and everyone was enticed by Tooru's beauty and since he got jealous, he decided to cancel and watch a stupid alien movie instead - good times.

 

At 4:45PM Tooru woke up with a blurred vision, he glanced to the familiar nightstand and found his eyeglasses. As soon as he placed them in the bridge of his nose, he suddenly remembered what happened and squeezed his body in his alpha's arms, it woke up the sleeping alpha.

 

"H-hey.. you okay, Shittykawa?"

 

Tooru just nodded and snuggled closed to Hajime.

 

"Hey.. what's wrong?" He then kissed the top of Tooru's head and began caressing his back.

 

"Nothing. I just. I just got scared. So scared" tears started to fall in his cheeks - into Hajime's shirt.

 

"You're okay now, baby"

 

After few hiccups, Tooru cuffed Hajime's face and stared at his olive orbs.

 

"Iwa-chan, mark me"

 

"Wha-what?"

 

"Mark me. BIte my neck. Make me yours"

 

"Ah-ah?"

 

Tooru shifted so his back is against Hajime's chest, he can feel Hajime's heavy breathing.

 

"Please, Iwa-chan"

 

"It will hurt, Tooru"

 

"I know"

 

"I don't have to do it if.."

 

"Please, Hajime. Please, _my_ alpha"

 

Hajime couldn't hold back and licked Tooru's nape, sniffed his sweet smell and pushed his fangs in the pale skin.

 

Yes it bled, but the sensation is good, too good so instead of shouting, it made Tooru moan and that sent a chill in Hajime's spine.

 

"Iwa-chan, thank you. Thank you"

 

Hajime wrapped his arms in Tooru's hips and whispered:

 

"So the next one to deal with is mom, right?"

 

"Mom?"

 

"Pfft. Your mom. _Our_ mom. And then we can start the wedding preparations, right?"

 

"Oh please, Iwa-chan. We're not sure if mother will be an easy wall to breach. And as if you proposed to me? I don't see any ring on my finger"

 

"Haha. you never really let a tiny detail out"

 

"Of course. And you have to give a ring with a big stone or a diamond on it!"

 

"If you're looking for stones, you have a lot of it from your garden"

 

"So mean, Iwa-chan!"

 

 

Tooru pouted and Hajime mentioned that the kids bought them snacks. They went to the music room and saw the twins performing:

 

I’ll go to you first  
At the end of a different road  
I’ll wipe your cheeks that are  
wet with tears and ask you

Tell me what to do (I hope you’ll tell me first)  
Tell me what to do (Don’t cry no more)  
Tell me what to do (If your heart can see me)  
Tell me what to do (Don’t cry no more)


	19. Chapter 19

This isn't actually a chapter but just a heads up that I will make a part 2 of this story and hope you still support it <3 <3


End file.
